Tears of Blood
by Darkness Flames
Summary: The shikon no tama is gone and Inuyasha's dream to become youkai went down the drain with it.But what if there was another way?Will Kagome do it to make him happy?Will Inuyasha be truly happy?And what are the consequences[COMPLETE]
1. chapter 1

My Death for Love Ch.1 By Oari Nai Yume  
  
Disclaimer: I won't say it! *Sees bodyguards coming with huge guns* Okay, okay! Gosh. Me know own Inuyasha. Yah happy! *walks away grumbling*  
  
"NO!!!" Inuyasha yelled as the Shikon no tama disappeared in a shimmer of light. Inuyasha and the gang was in the final battle with the strongest evil, Naraku. Naraku's wicked and just plain wrong laughter filled the air as he form started to change. His eyes gone blood red as his sharpened claws grew longer and was ready to taste blood. A dark aura rated around him and the black fumes that encircled the evil beings body would poison anyone who came to close. He had finally used the tama to make his hearts desire come true. He had become a full-blooded youkai.  
  
Naraku swung his arm at a mountainside that was near the rocky plains where they were battling. As his fist hit the side, a huge crater the size of Edo formed. Satisfied at what he had done he started to turn towards Inuyasha and the gang.  
  
"Kukukuku. All your hard work to collect the shards is now worthless. Now that I have become full youkai I well destroy you pathetic beings. YOU WILL NOT STAND IN MY WAY ANY LONGER!!!!" Naraku lunged towards Inuyasha, his main rival, ready to sink his razor like claws into his flesh.  
  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha unsheathed his sword just as Naraku talons were about to make contact.  
  
"Te.me." Inuyasha pushed Naraku away with almost using all his strength to do so but started to attack any way with tetsusigia's most powerful assault, the kaze no kizu. The blow barely missed Naraku but left deep scars on the earth floor.  
  
Battle went on with each side showing no signs of backing down. Both of them were showing the other their strongest attacks. One of Naraku's blows finally gotten through Inuyasha defenses and hit him in the shoulder. Crimson blood trickled down but Inuyasha just wiped it away barely noticing. ' I have to defeat him!' was all Inuyasha could think about. Naraku started laughing his freaky girlish laugh. All Inuyasha could do was smirk.  
  
" What are you smiling about!" Naraku yelled surprised at Inuyasha's expression.  
  
"You just made a big mistake." Was all Inuyasha said. He sinks his claws into where his wound was, " CLAWS OF BLOOD!!" the blood on his claws turned in razors as they slash through Naraku's body leaving many wounds on him.  
  
"If I can't take away your life then I'll take away what is most precious to you." Naraku head turned towards Kagome. His perverted stare froze Kagome's body. Her eyes were wide for she knew what he was going to do. Within seconds Naraku's nose was touching hers. He forcefully stole a kiss from her. Inuyasha could only watch and soon his horror turned into anger. A dark aura formed around him. Violet stripes started to form on his cheeks as his eyes changed to look similar to Naraku's. Inuyasha's silver hair shown brighter as his talon like claws grew longer.  
  
"Don't you dare.TOUCH HER!!!" Inuyasha yelled simultaneously incising his claws into Naraku's flesh. Blood was shed everywhere as the two former hanyou battled for Kagome.  
  
Kagome couldn't believe her eyes. 'He became full youkai. What will he do to us after he finish killing Naraku. Will Inuyasha try to kill us as well? Now the threat is not Naraku but our own ally, Inuyasha.' She turned towards her friends who were all wounded badly. ' they wouldn't be able to fight back Inuyasha and with my bad aiming I doubt that I would stand a chance.' She feared to look into Inuyasha's eyes for she knew they would show malice and the thirst to kill. The others also stared dazed at what just happened. Shippo was hidden behind Sango for protection. Miroku and her were terribly wounded while battling Naraku's lackeys, the sisters Kagura and Kanna.  
  
The battle went on with neither Inuyasha nor Naraku backing down. Both were stained with each other's blood and wounds that would normally kill a regular human.  
  
Inuyasha kicked him in the ribs and you can hear them crack as the sound echoed over one of the youkai's gravesite. Before Naraku had a chance to move Inuyasha's talons already dug into his flesh. Pain was evident on Naraku's face but his pride will not allow him to scream from the agony. Inuyasha clawed the back of Naraku's leaving deep gashes. Blood dripped down his back as it watered the plants of the battleground.  
  
"I'm tired of playing games with you. Time to finish you off!!" Inuyasha smirked. He cracked his knuckles and jumped up towards Naraku his claws ready to attack.  
  
"What!? You.you were just playing.games?" Naraku surprised at what he heard. He thought that they were both fighting with all their strength well at least he was. He had no time to react as Inuyasha's hand was forced through his into his heart. It went trough Naraku's other side, leaving Inuyasha's hand stained with his foes blood. Naraku has finally met his demise.  
  
Inuyasha took his hand out of Naraku's body. He looked at his work and smiled, as he licked the blood off his claws. Then he slowly turned to look at the friends but to him they were only living and was ready to die. They were all frozen in fear. He smiled at what he saw. Like what he always say everyone's goal when their born was to die. So why not reach your goal sooner?  
  
"Don't worry I won't hurt you." Inuyasha said as he leaped towards them, "That MUCH!!" His laughed filled the air. His laughed that was filled with malice. Not the laugh Kagome always heard from him. The hanyou Inuyasha that they knew so well was no longer with them.  
  
A/N Muahahahaha! I left a cliffy! Will Inuyasha kill his friends? And if so who will he kill first? Will he ever change back? Or will go on a rampage and kill every living thing in his sight? And where did he get that motto? Stay tuned for the next chappy of MY DEATH FOR LOVE!!!!!! 


	2. chapter 2

O N Y: Hi! I'm back! Meet my muse.Dana! Dana: This story stinks on ice! O N Y: Shut up ya stupid muse! Dana: Make me! O N Y: Go to your corner! Dana: Fine. Oh yah. Owari Nai Yume doesn't own Inuyasha. *Quickly lock self in closet* O N Y : yes I do! *See bodyguards coming* I mean no I don't!  
  
My Death for Love Ch.2 By Owari Nai Yume  
  
He first struck down Sango. His claws easily ripped through her arm.  
  
"AAAHHHHH!!!" Sango screamed as she fell towards the war torn earth.  
  
"Lady Sango!"  
  
"Sango-chan!" Sango's eyes were glazed as she fell onto the cold earth. A streak of red passed them and a scream from Miroku followed after it.  
  
"Miroku-kun!" Kagome yelled in horror. She was about to run towards Miroku but stopped right in her tracks as she was face to face with the cause of all this destruction.  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha whispered while drinking in the fear that was coming from Kagome. A clawed hand grabbed Kagome's chin and lifted her head up so they both had eye contact. Kagome cringed at Inuyasha's touch.  
  
"Why are you afraid? It's just me, you old friend Inuyasha." Inuyasha smirked. His hand ran down her arm and it claws pierced her skin. Kagome screamed in agony. She was then roughly thrown on the ground. Then puff of fur landed on Inuyasha's head.  
  
"Don't you dare hurt Kagome!" Shippo yelled while his short fangs were gnawing on Inuyasha head.  
  
"Grrrrr. Get off of me you pathetic fur ball!" Inuyasha drew Shippo whose head made connected with the trunk of a tree. Shippo slowly slipped out of consciousness as he fell towards the ground.  
  
"Inuyasha, why are you doing this? Please stop!" Kagome pleaded.  
  
"Why should I?! This is too much fun!" He laughed manically." Blood never tasted so sweet."  
  
Inuyasha was surprised at what happened next. Kagome ran into his arms hugging him tightly. Tears of sorrow ran down her eyes.  
  
"This is not the Inuyasha I know. Bring him back to me!" Kagome yelled as bury her head in his haori her tears soaking his torn and blood stained outfit.  
  
"Get away from me!" Inuyasha pushed her back as his knees fell towards the ground. He held his head in pain as images flashed through his head. *Flashback* "Inuyasha!" Kagome ran into Inuyasha's arms.  
  
"What are you doing here! I.I told you to go home!"  
  
"I was afraid that you might of died. You never came back for me." (change scene)  
  
"Why were you crying?" Inuyasha who was in his human state asked.  
  
"I was crying because I thought you might be hurt," Kagome answered blushing.  
  
"Can I rest on your lap?'  
  
"Huh? Uh.sure.' (change scene)  
  
"My name is Kagome! Ka-go-me!" She yelled at the dog eared boy pinned to the tree. *End of Flashback*  
  
"Ka.Kagome?" She looked up to see that Inuyasha eyes were no longer blood red but the soft warm amber color that it use to be.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome smiled as she ran up to him and only hugged him once again . " I was so scared Inuyasha!"  
  
"Sorry Kagome." Inuyasha looked around him to see his friends laying on the ground covered in blood. "Did.Did I do this?"  
  
"Yes." Kagome said quietly her eyes not looking into his.  
  
"Lets take them back to Kaede's as soon as possible." 


	3. chapter 3

O N Y: Sup peeps Dana: Read another story. This story sucks! O N Y: Shut up! What you talking about? My story is good! Dana: Yeah riiight. O N Y: Just do the disclaimer! Dana: NEVER!! O N Y: *Holds up big electric saw thingie.* Dana: OwariNaiYumedoesnotownInuyasha! O N Y: Thanks YoukaiJilly for reviewing my fanfic! And I can't answer your questions cuz that will give away the story. Sorry!  
  
My Death for Love Ch.3 By Owari Nai Yume  
  
Kagome sat on a rock in Inuyasha's forest thinking about the past events. 'It has been a month since Naraku's demise and the extinction of the Shikon no tama. All the others had recovered as well.'  
  
"Inuyasha seemed so pissed off lately too. He's probably mad that he can't become a full-blooded youkai. And it's probably all my fault. I couldn't stop Naraku from using the Shikon no tama. " Kagome could feel the guilt that swept over her. She didn't even know why she's still staying here. There is nothing left for her to do. 'I guess I'm staying here because…because I love Inuyasha.' Kagome had already admitted to herself that she is in love with Inuyasha. She also admitted to herself that Inuyasha's heart is still and always will be with her incarnation, Kikyo. Anyone could have seen that she was sad by just looking into her eyes. Anyone except Inuyasha that is.  
  
The past month was mostly spent with Inuyasha yelling at every damn thing that is not to his liking. Kagome had to osawari him while taking care of Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. Inuyasha eating dirt was a normal sight for the villagers now. Miroku actually stopped groping every woman he sees which is a miracle and Sango and him are getting along. In fact they're acting kind of like boyfriend and girlfriend. And they decided to stay in Kaede's village. Kagome was happy for them. She only wishes Inuyasha and her can act the same way. But that's only hopeless wishing, isn't it?  
  
"Every time I look at Inuyasha it just breaks my heart even more. Just knowing he will never love me makes me want to die. Maybe it's for the best if I go back to my own era." 'No I can't. I won't go back until I see Inuyasha happy. And the only way he could be happy is when he becomes a full youkai.' "Is there even a way to become full youkai without the Shikon no tama?" She said, not asking anyone unparticular. "There is a way." Kagome quickly turned around to see who the owner of that voice was. It was Sesshou-maru.  
  
A/N This is a really short chappy. Gomen Nazai! But I have to make it short there won't be enough suspense. Okay! I'll try to make the next chappy a lot longer to make up for this one! But I'm not keeping any promises. Ja matte ne! and please review! I'm desprate! 


	4. chapter 4

O N Y: Hi! My muse will not be able to talk today cuz shes.uh.a little tied up! *Stares over at the corner with a tied up Dana (literally) trying to scream for help*  
  
Dana: Mmmmph! Nrrghhfff!  
  
O N Y: And Luna-moonkitty please don't hurt me! *hides behind huge Inuyasha plushie* sorry it took me so long to update! Me Internet was being evil and won't let me get on!  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha don't belong to me but if he did everyone will be singing 'joy to the world Kikyo's dead!'  
  
My Death for Love By Owari Nai Yume  
  
Everyone was in Kaede's hut eating her stew, which really didn't want to know what was inside. Kagome sat in the corner of the hut not touching her food yet. Her eyes had a dazed expression like she was looking at something far away. She was thinking back to the conversation with Sesshomaru.  
  
*flashback*  
  
"Is there another way?" kagome asked quietly.  
  
"No. do you want to turn Inuyasha full youkai are not?" Sesshomaru asked coldly.  
  
"Yes." Kagome said without hesitation.  
  
"Then do it on the full moon, got that?"  
  
*end of flashback*  
  
"Kagome-chan, what's wrong? You were spacing out ever since you came back from the forest." Sango asked her best friend, worry was etched in her face.  
  
"Yes child, tell us what is wrong. Ye hadn't touch ye's food yet and I know my cooking is not that bad."  
  
"It's nothing, really. I'm just thinking about some stuff, that's all." Kagome said while plastering a fake smile on her face.  
  
"Feh! Kagome your such an idiot! You think you can fool us with that stupid smile? Kikyo would never had done that!" Inuyasha suddenly yelled out. Everybody cringed at the sound of Kagome's incarnation's name.  
  
Kagome's eyes saddened as she heard Inuyasha yell at her. He was comparing her to Kikyo once again. Sango who saw the sadness in Kagome's eyes whispered something in Kaede's ear. She quickly nodded in understanding.  
  
"Stop talking about ugly clay pot Inuyasha. I don't know why you like her anyway! I can see it now! The dog and the pot are getting married! Wait, change that. The dog pee on pot! Muahahahahaha!" Shippo laughed as Inuyasha started punching him in the face like about fifty times.  
  
"Inuyasha, Kaede and I have to talk to you, now. Outside." Sango announced.  
  
"What if I don-" He was cut short.  
  
"I said NOW!!" Sango yelled while dragging Inuyasha outside, Kaede following behind. Shippo skipped along behind them with a huge bump on his head.  
  
"Um.that was different." Miroku said while turning towards Kagome. She now had that dazed look again and wasn't listening to Miroku at all.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Huh?" Kagome looked as if she saw Miroku for the first time.  
  
"Are you alright Kagome?"  
  
"um yeah of course! Why wouldn't I be!" Kagome said with a fake sense of happiness.  
  
"Kagome there's something wrong and I know it. Tell me now." Miroku said firmly while his eyes stared intently at her. For once he was acting serious.  
  
"Fine." So Kagome told him everything that happened in the forest.  
  
*flashback*  
  
"What are you doing here?!" Kagome said a little frantic. She didn't even bring her bow and arrows!  
  
"Don't worry wench. I'm not here to hurt you. I had listened to what you just said and there is a way that might be of use to you." Sesshomaru said with the same emotionless eyes.  
  
"Wait, what are you talking about?" Kagome said now totally confused. ' He doesn't want to kill me but wants to help me? What's going on here!'  
  
"I mean that there is away to turn my worthless half-brother into and full blooded inu youkai. But of course you need to sacrifice something of rather someone." His voice never wavering as he said those words his cold eyes boring into hers.  
  
"W-what kind of sacrifice?" Kagome said. 'There is another way to change someone into a full youkai?! I can't believe it!'  
  
"A human has to give their soul to him. But it cannot be any human. The human must have intense spiritual powers and has known the hanyou for a long time. The human must do it willingly under the full moon while face the hanyou." Sesshomaru explained in a monotone voice.  
  
"How do you give your soul to someone?"  
  
"Are you humans such morons? You have to kill yourself to give someone your soul." Said Sesshomaru as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. There came a long silence between them. Kagome slowly taking in the information that she was just given.  
  
"Is there another way?" kagome asked quietly.  
  
"No. do you want to turn Inuyasha full youkai are not?" Sesshomaru asked coldly.  
  
"Yes." Kagome said without hesitation.  
  
"Then do it on the full moon, got that?" Sesshomaru reminded her. Kagome only nodded her head.  
  
Sesshomaru started to walk away but before he got out of the clearing he turned around and said, "You must care a lot for my worthless brother to give him you life."  
  
*end of flashback*  
  
"your not really going to do it are you!?" Miroku yelled at her.  
  
"Of course I am." Kagome said. There was no emotion in her voice. "I have to."  
  
"No you don't Kagome!" Miroku yelled desperately trying to change her mind. "No one is making you!"  
  
"But Inuyasha would be happy!" Kagome screamed.  
  
"W-what?" He didn't believe what he just heard. It was like he heard it but it wasn't real. Miroku just sat there stunned.  
  
"Inuyasha will be happy when he turns into a full blooded youkai. I know that is his hearts desire. And all.all I want is for him to be happy." Kagome said as tears formed in her once happy blue gray eyes.  
  
"But the full moon is tomorrow. So your really going to.you know." Miroku said quietly. Everything seems so awkward now. Both of them don't know what to say.  
  
"Yeah." Kagome said looking down at her untouched food.  
  
"It there any way to persuade you not to do this Kagome?" Miroku asked desperately. Kagome just shook her head.  
  
"Very well then. Kagome I will miss you a lot. You were always a great friend to me." Miroku said giving up any hope of persuading her to take another route. He knows that this is her final decision.  
  
"I'll miss you too Miroku." Kagome said just as Kaede and Sango went into the hut. "Hey Kagome! Hope the Hentai didn't do anything perverted." Sango said as she glared at Miroku who was backing up into a corner of the hut.  
  
"Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked snapping Sango out of trying to kill Miroku.  
  
"Huh? Oh! He said he was gonna stay outside for a while." Sango said cheerfully.  
  
"oh. Um.I'm gonna go to bed." Kagome said as she headed towards her futon.  
  
"Okay! Good night Kagome-chan!" Sango said happily.  
  
"Good night Sango.forever." She whispered. She was lying in her futon now not facing the happy group behind her. Tears now freely flowing from her eyes like blood from a deep wound.  
  
A/N Here ya go, the new and improved version. So what you think. If you still think that Miroku is too understanding then I'm really really sorry but I tried my best okay. 


	5. chapter 5

O N Y: Me want Inuyasha life size plushie! Plushie plushie plushie!  
  
Inuyasha: NOOOO! I'm melting I'm melting!  
  
Dana: don't give it to her!  
  
O N Y: Shut up! Oh Yeah! If anyone of you peeps out there knows how to change your penname please tell me! Cuz I want to change it.  
  
O N Y: Thanks for everyone who reviewed my fanfic. But don't ask the question IS KAGOME GONNA DIE?! Cuz I will NOT answer it. It will ruin the ending. Sorry. Anyways do the disclaimer Dana! And Pyro what do you mean what I'm doing! I'm righting a fanfic! Can't you take the little bloodbath in the beginning!? Not to be rude or anything.  
  
Dana: *grumble grumble* She doesn't own Inu gang so you no suey.  
  
O N Y: Onward to the story!  
  
My Death For Love By Owari Nai Yume  
  
Inuyasha was sitting in the Goshinboku tree thinking about the conversation with Sango and Kaede. Well, it wasn't really a conversation; it was more like Sango and Kaede yelling like hell at him. Inuyasha sighed.  
  
"Stupid old hag. Stupid taijiya." He grumbled still thinking about what they had said.  
  
*Another Flashback!* (flashbacks are kewl ^_^)  
  
"Let me go wench!" Inuyasha yelled as Sango dragged him into the forest while Kaede followed behind.  
  
"Don't you call me wench you insensitive jerk!" Sango yelled as they reach a clearing. Then she threw him onto the ground like he was a piece of dirt.  
  
"Ow! What did you that for! And why ya drag me out here!" Inuyasha yelled more pissed off than usual.  
  
"Stop complaining. Sango and I are here to talk to ye about Kagome and Kikyo." Kaede said not stunned at the way Inuyasha was cursing.  
  
"Yeah! You should dump Kikyo and go with Kagome!" Sango yelled.  
  
"Why should I listen to you?!" Inuyasha shot back now standing up and glaring at the two women.  
  
"Settle down child. What Sango says is right." Kaede said. She was the only one who wasn't yelling.  
  
"Fine old hag." Inuyasha grumbled as he reluctantly sat down. Sango did the same.  
  
"Inuyasha we believe that you should not be with Kikyo no more." Sango said in a more civilize tone.  
  
"And whys that." Said Inuyasha who also calmed down.  
  
"Because she never accepted you as who you are." Kaede answered.  
  
"Of course she did!" Inuyasha said his tone rising.  
  
"No she didn't. She wanted to turn you into a human." Said Sango.  
  
"She just wanted the best for our pups!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Did she?" Kaede said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Inuyasha said.  
  
"This is what me and Kaede believe. We believe that Kikyo never really loved you. She just wanted you to become human so that the jewel shall be purified and that she can be an ordinary woman." Those words hit him like the claws of a youkai. Inuyasha always knew this was true but his heart never wanted to believe it.  
  
Sango continued, "And you can see that she never really accepted you. She wanted you to become human when you when you didn't want to." Inuyasha head was down as he faced reality that he didn't want to believe.  
  
"Has Kagome ever asked ye to become human?" Kaede asked him.  
  
"No." Inuyasha answered.  
  
"Don't ye get it? Kagome always accepted who ye are. She never cared if you were youkai, hanyou, or human." Kaede said.  
  
"And besides Kagome has no reason to stay here." Sango said airily.  
  
"What do you mean?!" Inuyasha looked at her suspiciously.  
  
"Well you, me, and Miroku is here to get revenge on Naraku. Shippo's here because he has no other place to go. But Kagome doesn't achieve anything at the end of this journey. But she doesn't leave even though she can anytime. She stays here because of you."  
  
"What do you mean because of me?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Are you that much of an idiot Inuyasha?! Kagome is in love with you! She'll do anything for you!. That is why she stays her. It's all for you!" Sango yelled. Inuyasha just blushed as reality hit him again.  
  
"So are you gonna choose Kikyo or Kagome?!" Sango yelled hoping she got threw Inuyasha's thick skull.  
  
"I got to think about it."  
  
"Good." Sango said satisfied at what she had done. She and Kaede headed back to the village.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
So now here he is thinking about which woman he would choose. ' Grrrr. Why is life so damn hard!' he thought.  
  
'cuz that's the way life is'  
  
'who are you?'  
  
'I am your inner self thingie.'  
  
'well go away!'  
  
'I can't. I'll go away when you die'  
  
'well what you want?!'  
  
'I'm here to help you sort out your emotions about that hot babe Kagome'  
  
'what did you j.just cal Kagome!?'  
  
'Come on. You know she's hot. You know you want here!'  
  
'N.no I d.don't!'  
  
'Yeah you do!'  
  
'No I don't!'  
  
'yes you do!'  
  
'Do I don't'  
  
'You know you want her, you know you want her!'  
  
'Fine, fine! I want her! Ya happy now!'  
  
'Then why don't you go and tell her that'  
  
'but how?'  
  
'..'  
  
'Hel~lo?'  
  
'...'  
  
'oh now he leaves me alone! I can't believe I'm talking to myself!' Inuyasha growled as he headed back towards the hut.  
  
A/N ALERT ALERT: Fluffiness in next chapter!! I hope you liked this chapter! And please review! Kurama-luver 91 you better post a fanfic or when school starts I'm gonna.uh.do something really bad to you! Well ja matte ne minna-san! 


	6. chapter 6

O N Y: Sup! I'm back with a bucket full of fluffiness!^^  
  
Dana: Fluffy fluffy fluffy!  
  
Sesshy: Did you call?  
  
O N Y: -_- Uh.wrong fluffy you hav-  
  
Dana: But you can stay anyway!!! *glomps Sesshy*  
  
Sesshy: *GAG* Help me!!! *GAG*  
  
O N Y: O.o Okay.that's a little scary.anyway me no own Inu-chan and gang but I think everybody agrees that Kikyo is a mother fuckin soul suckin bitch!! ^_~ You can see that I really hate Kikyo.(no offense to Kikyo luvers out there! I personally just don't like Kikyo. She tried to break up the perfect couple ever, Inuyasha and Kagome! It would even be more perfecter if it was Inuyasha and me though! ^_^v)  
  
Dana: Onward with the story! *still holding Sesshy in death grip*  
  
Sesshy: Losing.air! Can't.breath! Face.turning.BLUE!!! *passes out on floor*  
  
O N Y: DANA! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO CHOKE THE CUTE BISHONENS!!! (did I spell that right?)  
  
My Death for Love By Owari Nai Yume  
  
In the corner of the dark hut laid a restless figure. She finally got up while all others were asleep. Gathering her bow and arrows she silently glided out of the hut careful not to wake anybody.  
  
'Maybe the fresh air outside will clear my mind.' Kagome thought as she walked out the hut. The wind hit her full force just as she took one step out. ' Dang! It's cold! Well no duh, it is November' Kagome thought as she walked into the forest like a ghost. She aimlessly roamed the place not looking where she was going. Every thing past her like a blur like when you're looking at the scenery while on a motorcycle. When she finally stopped to look around at her surroundings she saw she was at the Goshinboku tree.  
  
*rustle rustle*  
  
'What was that!' Kagome looked frantically around her eyes searching everywhere.  
  
*rustle rustle*  
  
'AAAhhh! There it is again! Oh no Oh no!' She quickly took out an arrow and aimed where she thought the noise came from. *FWING* the arrow cut through the air like a knife cutting flesh.  
  
"Ow! Bitch you almost hit me!" yelled a voice in the shadows.  
  
"In.Inuyasha?" Kagome asked meekly.  
  
"What?!" He growled in annoyance as he stepped out of the shadows. He held in his hand the arrow that Kagome shot which is now snapped in two.  
  
"Sorry." Kagome said quietly.  
  
"You better be! That thing almost sliced my haori if I didn't dodge it!!! Kikyo would never had done that." He yelled. Kagome face cringed in pain as every single word hit her like being attacked by a thousand punches but Inuyasha didn't see. Her bangs shadowed her eyes as she stood there quietly her fragile figure shaking not just from the cold.  
  
Inuyasha was grumbling about how Kagome could of hit him when his nose twitched. 'That smell. It smells like. salt water. Tears.' He looked up to see Kagome's figure. Crystalline tears were falling from her blue gray eyes.  
  
"Aw. Kagome stop crying." Inuyasha yelled exasperated. But Kagome could of sworn she heard a slight sound of desperation in his voice.  
  
"S-sorry. I.I didn't mean to cry." She whispered so softly that if you didn't have youkai ears you wouldn't of heard her at all. She vigorously wiped the tears away from her swollen eyes. She didn't notice when a figure started to move closer to her. She gaped as she looked up. Inuyasha was right next to her. They were both inches apart. (I bet you know what's gonna happen!) Kagome just stared in shock as she looked in his amber orbs. Her breathing quickened as her heart was pounding like a mad man. He stared back but it looked like he was looking for something.  
  
"So what are you doing out here so late?" Inuyasha asked as he quickly jumped onto a rock nearby. (HA! You thought they were gonna kiss weren't you! I know you were! Don't you lie!)  
  
"I couldn't sleep." Kagome said shyly as she walked up to him and sat on the big rock that he was on.  
  
"Well you shouldn't be out here. There are a lot of youkais who think you look like a good midnight snack." Inuyasha stated in a matter-o-factly tone.  
  
"With all the fighting we been threw I think I can handle some low class youkai." Said Kagome arrogantly. (Oh no! What did Inuyasha do to Kagome!) Inuyasha stared at her shocked. She.she was acting like.HIM! Inuyasha couldn't help but smirk.  
  
"Ha! You probably dead in 5 seconds!" Inuyasha said in an arrogant tone.  
  
"No I won't! Plus I can't die, not yet." Kagome said the last sentence a little quieter. But Inuyasha's sensitive ears picked it up.  
  
"Why can't you die?" Inuyasha asked out of curiosity. Kagome looked up in surprise. She forgot that he had good hearing. (well Inu's not an old man ya know!)  
  
"Why can't you die?" He repeated again. Kagome hesitated to answer.  
  
"I can't die because um.I have a dentist appointment soon!" Kagome said with a sweatdrop. 'Bad lie Kagome, really bad lie' Kagome thought. Inuyasha just stared at her blankly.  
  
"What's a dentist appointment?" Inuyasha asked cocking his head to the side.  
  
"Um.uh.it's something we do in my time." Kagome said. Inuyasha nodded and just forgot she mentioned it. Kagome sighed in relief. 'I can't let him know' she thought. When she finally joined reality again she saw Inuyasha walking out of the clearing into the darkness of the forest.  
  
"Wait! Where are you going?" Kagome asked as she ran up to walk beside him.  
  
"Just walking." He said while staring into the obscurity of the forest. They both walked in silence. But it was not like one of those really awkward silences. They just enjoyed each others company.  
  
Inuyasha walked enjoying the scent that came from the girl next to him. There were all these scents coming from her. 'She smells like strawberries' he finally decided. They finally ended up at the edge of the lake.  
  
"Wow. It's beautiful." Kagome gasped as she saw the sight in front of her. The lake looked like a mirror as it reflected the luminous moon and stars. Only the wrinkles of the lake ruined the perfect scene.  
  
"It is isn't it?" Inuyasha said. (I know! Inu's is kinda OOC in this chappie) He gazed into the lake his eyes had a far a way look. ' Maybe Sango was right. Maybe I should forget Kikyo.' His head slowly turned to look at Kagome. 'Maybe I should be with Kagome and forget about the past.'  
  
Kagome felt eyes staring intently at her. She slowly turned to face Inuyasha. Amber boring into blue gray eyes. (I know it sounds so CHEESY! But I couldn't help it!)  
  
~*~*Lets get into Inu POV so we can see what in his little ol mind right now*~*~  
  
I was shocked as Kagome caught me staring at her. Her eyes showed warmness and contentment. Does this mean she likes me too? Nah, I'll never be good enough for her. I felt my face redden. Wait, am I blushing?! Oh no! I am blushing!!! I quickly turned away from her and headed towards a tree and sat under it.  
  
Should I forget about Kikyo? How can I? I owe my life to her. It was my fault that she died. But what about Kagome? Wouldn't she be sad if I left with Kikyo? Wait, why would she be sad? She doesn't love me. And even if she did I'm not good enough for her. She deserves better. That's why I have to push her away.  
  
Some weight on my right shoulder snapped me out of my musings. When I turned my head to see Kagome there beside me. Her head was rested on my shoulder. I couldn't help but blush. But I also felt.content. Her breathing was even so I knew she was asleep. I wrapped my arms around her small waist.  
  
Tonight I'll hold her. Tonight I won't worry about Kikyo or anything else. Tonight I'll hold her like I always wanted to.  
  
O N Y: I changed my pen name to FakeTrust. And please review! I didn't get any reviews for my last chapter and I feel really depressed. And I'm sorry Pyro if I was a little mean to ya in my last chapter. I didn't mean it. I just have very short temper. In fact I have such a short temper that when I started to yell at this guy at school he started spreading rumors that I killed 2 pplez! And don't worry I'm not some guy who just broke out of jail. I'm hoping to get at least 5 REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPPIE PLEAZE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. chapter 7

F T: Hi! I'm back! I got 16 reviews and I only asked for 5! I'm so happy! Arigato!!! Anyway I'm sorry that it took me so long to update. Here are my reasons:  
  
I had writers block and I hate it! (I never got writers block before!)  
  
My stupid computer wouldn't let me get on the Internet. ^_^;;;  
  
I was lazy. ^^;;  
  
I'm really sorry! And I would like to say that Kouga and Kikyo would not be in my fanfic. Plus, my fanfic it too good for Kikyo!!! ^_________________^  
  
Dana: Kouga is mine!! Yay!! *Has Kouga in a headlock*  
  
F T: Uh.Dana I think you watch too much wrestling. Anyways, ONWARD TO DA STORY!!!!!!!!! ^^  
  
Kouga: I.want.my.mommy.*passes out like Sesshy*  
  
F T: NOT AGAIN, DANA!!!!  
  
My Death for Love By FakeTrust (might change again around the end of da month)  
  
~*~*Were now gonna be in Kag Pov. I'm doing this cuz my friend hates Povs!*~*~  
  
I woke up feeling the sun's raise shine on my face. But I didn't want to get up. I feel so warm right now. I snuggled closer to the warmth when I opened my eyes. There I saw.red and silver?! What the hell?! I tried to get up but a strong hand around my waist just held me tighter. I looked down to see that it was a clawed hand holding on to me firmly. I tried again and again but all efforts were futile. Then I heard Inuyasha mumble something.  
  
"Kagome." What? Is he dreaming about me? I felt a red blush creep up on my face. Why would he be dreaming about me? Oh, well.  
  
Right now in his arms I feel.content. I don't know why I still feel like this even when I know he won't feel the same way. I felt my heart twist when I thought about her. I don't want to hate Kikyo. Then I'll be just like her. Only being sustained by her thirst for revenge and hatred for Inuyasha.  
  
Why is fate so cruel to me?! Why did fate make me meet Inuyasha and make me fall in love with him only to see my heart get shattered!? Is this just some sick game to them? Then I thought, maybe it's my fault. Maybe I'm such an idiot that I had to fall in love with him. Them most egotistical, violent, arrogant, stubborn jerk in the world! Even though he though he yells at me and call me wench all the time, I just can't stop loving him.  
  
During my musings I didn't notice someone eyes open and staring at me.  
  
~*~*Beck to regular POV*~*~  
  
Inuyasha stared at Kagome as she was still lost in thought. His eyes weren't one of no emotion or of annoyance. They were soft and kind. (I know that sound kinda cheesy!) ' I wonder what she's thinking right now.' Thought Inuyasha. All of a sudden Kagome turn around to see that Inuyasha was awake.  
  
'Oh kami-sama! He's awake!' Kagome thought as she blushed furiously. It seems like she just notice their close proximity. While she was thinking that it seems like Inuyasha was thinking the same.  
  
'Oh kami-sama! She caught me watching her!' Inuyasha mind screamed as he tried to keep himself from blushing. Lets just say he wasn't doing too well. So he did what anyone else would do. He looked away.  
  
"Inuyasha! Kagome! Where are you!" Both of them turned around to where they heard the noise. Out of the trees came Miroku yelling their names.  
  
"Inuyasha! Kago-! Oh there you are." Then he saw there position. Kagome was still leaning on Inuyasha's shoulder while his arm was around her waist. A perverted smile played on Miroku's lips.  
  
"Inuyasha you dog you!" Miroku said still smiling like the hentai he is.  
  
"WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!!" Both Inuyasha and Kagome screamed. They were now both standing up blushing furiously and seemed like they were gonna kill Miroku any second.  
  
"Ya. right. That's what they all say." Miroku said slyly disbelief were obviously hidden in those words.  
  
"GGGGGRRRR! MIROKU!" Inuyasha yelled as he threw him into the lake.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH- *SPLASH* gurgle gurgle gurgle!" Miroku was slowly heading towards the bottom of the lake. Sucks, that he couldn't swim. (HA HA! Hopes he likes seafood!^^)  
  
Inuyasha started to head towards the village as Kagome followed. Nether one of them talked along the way. Both were in their own thoughts.  
  
'Stupid, stupid! I knew I shouldn't of put my arms around her! I'm such an idiot. Now she's gonna hate me forever!' Inuyasha thought.  
  
'I'm such and idiot! I can't believe I fell asleep on his shoulder! Not like it didn't happen before. *blush* But still he gonna hate me forever!' Kagome thought. It's quite strange how they both think alike isn't it?  
  
They finally got back to the hut where Sango, Shippo, and Kaede were having breakfast. They all looked very grim. 'I guess they heard about what I'm going to do.' Kagome thought. Every one was silent for a while.  
  
"Uh.where's Miroku?" Sango asked finally noticing that a certain someone wasn't groping her butt much to her relief.  
  
"Oh he's somewhere around the bottom of the lake." Inuyasha said airily. Every one sweat drop.  
  
"Oh." Was Sango's intelligent answer.  
  
~*~*Lets go back to Miroku*~*~  
  
"This tea is good." Miroku gurgled while drinking tea with a catfish, turtle, and a clam. How he breathes under water nobody knows.  
  
~*~*Back to the hut*~*~  
  
Sango and Kagome were only ones left in the hut. Inuyasha has left to sit in a tree once again and Kaede and Shippo went to treat as sick person in a nearby village. And eerie silence once again fell on the room.  
  
"Miroku told us what your gonna do." Sango said quietly.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Isn't there anyway to change your mind?!" Sango asked frantically.  
  
"No. I have to do this." Talking of this subject now washed all the happiness that Kagome had away.  
  
"Do you really think this would make Inuyasha happy?! By killing yourself?!" Sango yelled. Her voice was sounded desperate as she tried to get the idea that her idea was a stupid idea in her head. (man, I used the word idea a lot ^^)  
  
But Kagome wouldn't hear anything of it. "This will make Inuyasha happy! I know it! This is his heart's desire! He shall become a full youkai and I'll be out of the way and he could be with Kikyo." Kagome yelled rage rising within her.  
  
"How can you be sure?! What if this could be huge mistake!? And what about your family in your time? Then you wasted your life for nothing! As your friend I can't let you do that!" They were both now standing up yelling at each other. Fire burned in both their eyes trying to make the other realize that their way is right.  
  
"If you were my friend then you would let me do this." Was all Kagome said as she walked out of the hut. Her voice froze Sango's body as her eyes were cold steel gray.  
  
Kagome ran trough the forest trying to relieve her anger. But it was more like running away from all her doubts. She finally reached her destination. The bone eaters well.  
  
"Where are you going?" a quiet voice came from the dense forest. Kagome jumped at the voice. She turned around to see Inuyasha walking out of the dense forest.  
  
"I'm going home you baka!" Kagome snapped.  
  
"Well you don't gotta yell at me you bitch!" Inuyasha froze when the last word came out. 'uh oh. I called her a bitch! And just when she was really pissed off too. Damn I got bad timing. Now I'm probably gonna get osawaried 24,987,895,304,753,760,975,305,739,075,304,957,247,535,730,968,743 times!' He stood there, eyes closed and his fist clenched waiting to meet his old friend dirt once again. But it never came. He cautiously opened one eyes to see if it was safe. He quickly opened both eyes when he saw Kagome sitting on the edge of the well. Her head was down and he bangs covered her eyes. Inuyasha could smell salt water and sadness from her though. He quickly ran towards her.  
  
"Oi, Kagome! Don't cry! I'm take the part when I call you a bitch!" Inuyasha pleaded. (Whoa, Inuyasha's actually begging. Now there's something we don't see everyday.)  
  
"I'm them one who should be sorry." Kagome said between the tears. Inuyasha was taken aback by that comment. 'So it wasn't my fault that she cried?'  
  
"It's my fault that we lost the Shikon no tama!" Kagome said as she lunged onto Inuyasha. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she cried on his shoulder. Inuyasha blinked in surprise for a few minutes as what just happened sink in. He wrapped his arms around her while saying comforting words in her ear.  
  
"Kagome it's all right. It's not your fault." His voice was kind and reassuring.  
  
"Yes it is! It I had fired an arrow before he made his wish, you could be a full youkai right now!" Kagome managed to say under all those tears. They stayed like that for a while, in each others arms.  
  
Kagome finally let go. Inuyasha seemed a little disappointed but he let go as well.  
  
"Thank you Inuyasha. You probably think I'm a big cry baby don't you?" Kagome said with a sad smile.  
  
"No I don't." The two stayed quiet for a while sitting on the rim of the bone eaters well.  
  
"Inuyasha I'm gonna go back to my time for a while." Kagome finally said.  
  
"Sure. Just come back soon." Inuyasha said with a smile on his face. It wasn't like those forced smiles or arrogant one which he usually has on. No, this one was genuine. Kagome smiled back as she jumped down the well. Inuyasha looked down the well to see that she was gone.  
  
"Come back Kagome.because I need you."  
  
F T: Yay! I'm finish writing! So what you think? There are gonna be some fluff from now on! I just love fluff! ^_____^ Once again I'm asking for AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS PLEASE! I was so happy when I got those reviews for chapter six I couldn't wait to start chapter seven! 


	8. chapter 8

Hi minna-san! Gomen nazai that I didn't update for so long! I had a big writers block! Please forgive me! Well you don't want to listen to me talk so on with the story! Oh yeah, I think most of the chapters are gonna be Kag POV from now on.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm so sorry I forgot to write this for the last few chapters. I keep forgetting. Me know own Inuyasha-chan so you no suey! ^_^v  
  
My Death For Love By Darkness Flames (yes I change my name once again but I promise this is the last time.I think)  
  
"Mom I home!" I yelled as I got out of the old well house.  
  
"Oh hi honey did you have fun in the Sengoku Jidai?" Ms. Higurashi asked. She walked out of the house with a huge smile on her face.  
  
"Uh.yeah." I said pretending nothing happened or is gonna happen. Well I have to tell her sooner or later. I choose later. I'll tell her after dinner.  
  
"Onee-san! I missed you a lot! Where is Inuyasha onii-san?" I looked down to see Souta dragging me into the house.  
  
"Huh? Oh, Inuyasha couldn't come. He is busy.uh.fighting a lot of youkai back in Sengoku Jidai. He sent me back so I would be safe." Man, I'm getting better at lying every second.  
  
"Oh, okay! I hope he comes next time you visit!" I could hear that he was a little disappointed.  
  
~*~*~I gonna skip some stuff so right now they just finish heating dinner~*~*~  
  
"Uh.mom I have to talk to you." I said as I finish washing the dishes.  
  
"Sure honey what is it?" She asked as we headed into the living room. Souta was in his room playing his PS2 while jii-san was out side "purifying" stuff. We sat down on the couch.  
  
"So what is it you want to talk about?" Ms. Higurashi said with a warm smile.  
  
"Well something happened in Sengoku Jidai."  
  
"You and Inuyasha are getting married?" she asked hopefully. A mantra of I'm going to have grandchildren, I'm going to have grandchildren, I'm going to have grandchildren went trough her mind. I sweatdroped.  
  
"Eh not exactly."  
  
"Then you two are engaged?"  
  
"Nope"  
  
"Then you're dating."  
  
"Wrong.again."  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
"I'm gonna sacrifice myself." I said. I was no longer joking around. My eyes never leaving my mothers. I could see the shock in her eyes.  
  
"W...what?" She stammered still in bewilderment.  
  
"I'm gonna sacrifice myself." I repeated. Sadness is evident in my eyes and voice.  
  
"But why?" She has calmed herself but her voice was still a little shaky.  
  
"It's for Inuyasha." And I told her about my sad story.  
  
"I see." My mother said now knowing the entire story. "Kagome, are you sure this is the right thing to do?" She asked concern coated the question  
  
"Yes, I really do. You see, I love Inuyasha and I'll do anything for him." I said in a sad tone.  
  
"Of course you'll do anything for him but are you sure he wants you to do this?" She said as she looked at me. Her eyes were sad and it almost seems as if she was pleading.  
  
"Mom, I know you don't want me to do this but I have to." I said in a determined voice.  
  
"I seem nothing I'll do will persuade you. But please Kagome think this over."  
  
"I had mom. And I decided that I'm going to do this."  
  
"Fine then. Kagome, I love you and you should do what you think is best. Even though I don't approve of it." Mrs. Higurashi said softly as she hugged her daughter.  
  
"Thanks." I said as I hugged her back tightly.  
  
I headed towards the well house once again. When I got to the well I looked back. Tacking in the landscape for the last time.  
  
A single drop of salt water fell in the dirt floor.  
  
On the frame of the door leaned her mother. Her eyes showed worry and sadness as she stared on into the dark abyss.  
  
"You have to make your own mistakes, Kagome. Lets just hope you'll realize this one before it's too late."  
  
~*~*~Back at Sengoku Jidai almost midnight~*~*~  
  
I looked up to see a luminous orb in the dark velvet sky. Every one but Inuyasha was looking grim. I finally got up and walked towards the door. I stopped and turned my head to look at Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Hn?" He was sitting in the corner of the hut with his eyes half closed.  
  
"Can you come with me for a while. I have to tell you something."  
  
"Feh." He got up and headed towards the door. I followed him but looked back once again.  
  
"Good bye every one." I said trying to smile. They all nodded no longer holding back the tears that threatened to fall.  
  
"Oh Kagome! I'm gonna miss you so much!" Shippo cried as he leaped into my arms.  
  
"Don't worry Shippo. You still have Inuyasha." I said trying to comfort him.  
  
"But Inuyasha's a big jerk! It's all his fault that your going to do this!" Shippo yelled angrily.  
  
"We'll miss you a lot Kagome-chan. Please forgive about what happen earlier." She said as a sad smile graced her lips.  
  
"Of course. It's my fault anyway I shouldn't have snapped at you like that." I said as I hugged my friend.  
  
"We'll all miss you Kagome." Miroku said sincerely as he pulled me in a friendly hug. Before he let go I whispered something loud enough for only he could here.  
  
"Miroku, I know you like Sango. So you better stop groping people and be more sincere to her because I know she likes you too." A faint tinge of pink was seen on the monks cheeks.  
  
"Kagome, your miko powers have grown so strong since we first met. And you influenced many people around you. But the person you influence most of all was Inuyasha. Without you he probably never be able to love of trust anyone ever again." Kaede said in her wise tone.  
  
"Thank you Kaede-sama."  
  
"Hurry up!" Inuyasha yelled near the path towards the forest. I quickly ran to catch up with him.  
  
A/N Okay, I tried my best to make it a little better. I'm sorry if it sounds like Kagome's mom seems to understanding. But I just don't know any other way to put it. But I think it sounds a whole lot better than last time. I'm sorry this is a little short. But I still have writers block for this story! I'm writing the best I could! So please forgive me! Well ja matte ne minna-san! 


	9. chapter 9

A/N I'm sooooo sorry that I didn't update for so long. I've been really busy. School just started again and I go to another place to get more homework, I tutor 4th graders, and I'm starting mandarin school. Yay, I'm too old to be starting. All my classmates are like four feet tall. That sucks. And they speak better mandarin that I do! I've been stressed out too. So gomen again.  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own Inu-chan.  
  
My Death for Love By Darkness Flames  
  
~*~*Kagome POV*~*~  
  
The night has swallowed up the sun but the ball of light which is the moon shown brightly. It reminded me of a ball I use to have when I was a child. The trees whispered in my ears as I walked trough the dense foliage of the forest with Inuyasha right behind me. His hair contrasted with the dark night sky. It almost made him look like he was glowing, like he was immortal. I couldn't help thinking that he looked cute and the scowl on his face only made he look more adorable. I felt a smile tug on my lips but it was a sad one. Am I doing the right thing? Grrrr. Stop that! I can't think like that at a time like this! I can't doubt myself now!  
  
Our short journey ended at the Goshinboku tree. A thick silence coated the air for a while. I finally spoke though. It seems to startle Inuyasha when the barrier of silence broke and these words escaped my lips.  
  
"Every time I gaze at its huge branches I always think to the time when we first met. It seems so long ago doesn't it? When you were set free once again? Now it seems only like a distant memory."  
  
My back was to him but for some reason I knew his eyes soften and a genuine smile graced his lips as those words came out of my own.  
  
"It has been a long time hasn't it?" He said. His voice was calm and steady. "The day I was free to roam this earth once again? We gone trough so many adventures I almost forgotten about it." I silently turned towards him; a sad smile was on my face. I always knew this day would come when we have to face the problem that was always there. I think he knew it was coming too for his eyes were one of wisdom and knowing.  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm met Sesshomaru." I said quietly, my gaze never left his. " He told me there was another way to turn you into a youkai." He eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"There's another way!?! I can't believe it, tell me now!" Inuyasha yelled in excitement. I smiled, well at least he's happy.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked hesitantly.  
  
"Of course!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Okay." I closed my eyes as I started to chant the enchantment that Sesshomaru told me to.  
  
"When the night is as bright as day, When crimson shall water the earth, I call on the power of the all mighty, The one who makes this earth tremble in fear! Lend you're power to me! I pledge myself to light and darkness!"  
  
I took out an arrow out of the many that I brought with me as I opened my eyes. I saw Inuyasha staring in amazement as well as confusion.  
  
I gave a slight smile to him as I took the arrow and stabbed it into my right arm.  
  
"Kagome!! What the hell are you doing?!!" Inuyasha yelled as he rushed over to me. He roughly grabbed my arm making me let go of the arrow.  
  
"Let go of me Inuyasha! I'm doing this so you can become a full youkai!!" I screamed. I closed my eyes not daring to look into his for I know if I did, doubt will wash over me once again. By now the blood has thoroughly stained the sleeve of my school uniform. Blood started dripping on the barren floor.  
  
"How can killing yourself make me become a full youkai!?!?" silence followed after the those words. I slowly opened my eyes only to be greeted with a endless pools of amber staring back. Tears suddenly fell from my own.  
  
"My soul will turn you into a youkai." I choked out through the downpour of tears. He stared in shock as his grasp on me loosened. I pushed myself away from him as I stumbled to get the bloody arrow. I quickly took it and incised it into my heart. I could barely stop myself from crying out in pain.  
  
"Kagome stop this!" Inuyasha yelled as he tried to get the arrow away from me. I clumsily backed away. I started to fell light head when I suddenly tripped over a rock.  
  
"Kyaaaahh!!!" I screamed as the arrow in my hand grazed the side of my stomach when I fell. My now dirty face cringed as I struggled to stand up.  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha's voice was soft as he picked me up. "Stop this. Stop it now." Inuyasha voice pleaded as he cradled my body like it was porcelain. Have I really made a mistake? Didn't Inuyasha want to become youkai? Then why does he seem so sad?  
  
"Inuyasha." Tasted blood in my mouth as I whispered, " Inuyasha, please be happy." I gave him a weak smile but even that hurt. Suddenly all the anguish and pain I felt lifted from my body. It seems like my body went numb. I slowly turned my head towards Inuyasha with a sad smile of my once again. "Inuyasha, it doesn't hurt no more. The pain, it's gone."  
  
"What do you mean, Kagome?" worry and confusion shown in his amber eyes.  
  
" I going to die soon Inuyasha."  
  
"No! Don't say that! You're not going to die." He insisted. No. He pleaded. Did Inuyasha really care for me? It can't be.can it? He loves Kikyo, right? I started to feel even more light headed as I whispered my last words.  
  
"Inuyasha. Good bye."  
  
"No. Kagome. NO!!" I heard the faint sound of Inuyasha's yelling as I slowly drifted into darkness.  
  
A/N So what you think? Don't worry; the story is not over yet! Muahahahaha!!! Me so evil. ^_~ Anywho, if your wondering wear Dana is she went on vacation!! *Shows picture of Dana tied up in the trunk of a truck* I'll try to get the next chapter up as fast as I could. Well ja matte ne of ja for now! Pick either one. What ever floats your boat. 


	10. chapter 10

A/n I'm so sorry I hadn't updated for such a long time! But school is like stressing me out! Gomen nazai! I also rewrote chapter 4 & 8 if you guys want to read it over. If they still sound too 'understanding' then I'm sorry but that's the best I can do. Gomen nazai!  
  
Dana: I'm back!!!!  
  
DF: Dammit! I thought I got rid of you or good!  
  
Dana: Never!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Inuyasha. Damn you cursed world!! Why can't all bishonens be real!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!  
  
My Death For Love By Darkness Flames  
  
Inuyasha could only stare in horror as he felt Kagome's body go limp in his arms. 'No, this can't be happening.'  
  
All of a sudden a wispy white ball of light floated out of where Kagome's mouth was.  
  
"Her soul." Was all Inuyasha could say. The light emitting from it illuminated his face as it got closer to him. Inuyasha gazed on in shock as it enter his body instead of going to the road of the west, the road of death.  
  
All of a sudden a surge of energy ran through his body like a thousand thunderbolts. His hand clasped around his head as Kagome body fell onto the cold barren ground. His eyes were squeezed tight as he got up. Yells of pain came from his mouth. He stumbled like a madman as he tried to battle the sudden enhance of power that has entered his body. His hands still clutched around his head he ran knocking down defenseless trees that were in his way, screams still bellowed from him.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Everyone was restless in Kaede's hut. Questions ran trough their head, waiting to be answered. The only one that was asleep was Kaede herself. Unexpectedly a blood-curdling scream came from the forest. Every one that was awake was snapped out of their thoughts as they ran towards the horrific sound.  
  
"Houshi, what could that be?!" Sango asked as they ran trough the thick foliage. They were all caring their weapons and Sango was using the Hiraikotsu to make a path for them.  
  
"I'm not sure but I don't sense any other youkai that Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled.  
  
"What if Kagome is attacked by something that is not a youkai?!" Shippo yelled while clutching to Sango's shoulder. Worry and fear was etched into the small face of his.  
  
"Then we must get there a soon as possible before Kagome-san is hurt!" Miroku answered, as they got closer to the angst filled yells.  
  
What saw surprised them indeed as they reach the clearing at the Goshinboku tree, the source of where the screams were coming from.  
  
Pulses of energy vibrated from Inuyasha as he violently shook his head to the sudden pour of power that rushed trough his veins. It's a miracle that he didn't step on Kagome soulless body.  
  
"Sango, what wrong with Inuyasha?" The young kitsune squeaked as his little paws clutched to Sango's battle armor. His voice was trembling as he said those words.  
  
"I don't know Shippo, I don't know." Was all Sango could say for her head was drowning in confusion as well. She held the kitsune cub closely to her chest as the trio watched their friend stumble around in pain, not knowing what to do.  
  
"It's the side effects after that wench's soul has entered my half brother." They whipped around to see the Sessho-maru-sama; lord of the western lands himself.  
  
"Grrrr. Sessho-maru! What are you doing here?" Miroku growled. But Sessho- maru paid no heed to him as he stared on at Inuyasha who was still battling trough inner conflicting pain. By now the scenery looked as if 100 youkai has trampled over it. Splintering trees laid everywhere like fallen men on a war torn battleground. The only thing that was still in one piece was the Goshinboku and an empty shell that is Kagome's body.  
  
Suddenly the screaming stopped. The two ningen and the young kitsune was deprived of silence for so long it took them a while to finally realize what it was.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Inuyasha finally stopped!" Shippo yelled in happiness. But the happiness was short lived.  
  
Inuyasha slowly stood up from is bended down position. He sweat soaked hair matted his face as raggedly breathed. His hair shaded his eyes. No words escaped him as he slowly lifted his hand, dripping with sweat, towards his face as if he was examining it.  
  
"Look!" Miroku whispered. "It seems as if his claws grown longer!"  
  
"It seems like his claws grown longer because it has you idiot." Sessho- maru growled in annoyance.  
  
Just as those words came out of Sessho-maru's lips Inuyasha's face wiped around.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" Shippo yelled as he hid behind Sango. All the others was surprised as well even Sessho-maru. It seems as if they were frozen in time. Their eyes widened and their mouths opened.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes gleamed in the ink drenched night. But his eyes were no longer the amber color that you can always get lost in. They were now shimmering red. As if all the blood that he had shed was fixed into his eyes. The pupils have narrowed into slits and were a dark blue. Two streaks of violet that looked like gashes adorned the sides of his face.  
  
"S-Sango. What happened t-to Inuyasha?" Shippo stammered behind her.  
  
"It seems that Kagome's soul turned him into a full blooded youkai." Sango answered. "Yes, that is what seems to be the case." Miroku said.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" Everyone were shocked as he spoke. His voice was not what it was when he turned full youkai. It was not raspy and deep. His voice sounded.regular.  
  
"There here because they heard you screaming." Sessho-maru answered indifferently.  
  
"Please don't hurt us!" Shippo screamed as cuddled closer to Sango.  
  
"Feh! Why would I hurt you!?" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"He won't act like he does when he turns into a youkai before. He is now a full-blooded youkai and has control over his own mind." Sessho-maru explained.  
  
"What the fuck are you rambling about Sessho-maru!? Have all that pride gone to your head or something!?! I'm a hanyou!" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Your more of an idiot than I thought. Look into the mirror." As he said that he pulled out a mirror from his kimono.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened as he looked at his own reflection.  
  
"I-I'm a full-blooded youkai." Inuyasha whispered. 


	11. chapter 11

A/N OH MY GOSH!! I'M SO SORRY!! GOMEN NE MINNA-SAN!! Before you kill me I have a good explanation why I couldn't update. My computer got a virus so we had to send it to my uncle, who lives pretty far away, to get it fixed. T  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. BUT I OWN HIS TWIN BROTHER, RYUSHIN!!!! MUAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!!! Hai, I made him up. ^^  
  
Tears of Blood By Yukiko  
  
The wind has gotten deadly cold as everyone entered Kaede's hut including Sessho-maru. The air was thick with silence and tension that they were about to tear themselves apart. Finally the person, or rather youkai, that we least expected to mutter a sound, spoke.  
  
"Little brother I would of thought you might be pleased to become a full blooded inu youkai. But there is no trace of happiness on your face. At least be happy that you no longer disgrace our family." Sessho-maru said with the same emotionless voice. He was sitting down leaning against the wall. His head lay resting on his long tail that draped over his shoulder.  
  
"Happy? HAPPY!?! How can you expect me to be happy! Kagome is dead! And it's your fault!" Inuyasha's anger rose within him as he stood glaring down at Sessho-maru. Sessho-maru only stared lazily at him. His composure did not change from Inuyasha's sudden outburst.  
  
"It is not this Sessho-maru's fault that the wench is dead. She chose to die on her own. I just told her how."  
  
"Don't you ever call her a wench!" His red eyes darkened that they almost seemed black. Even Sessho-maru knew not to push it when Inuyasha's like that.  
  
"I can call her whatever I want." Sessho-maru stood up and headed towards the door. "I'm leaving. I can't trust Jaken with Rin for too long. He's probably dead by now." He said with out turning back.  
  
Silence came after the youkai lord's departure. It just seems like reality hit Inuyasha. He slumped towards the floor, his face shocked from disbelieve. When he said that Kagome was dead he confirmed it to himself that Kagome.is.truly.dead. His hands covered his face as his head faced the floor.  
  
"She's.she's not dead." Inuyasha muttered.  
  
"Inuyasha." Sango tried to touch his shoulder but he just snapped at her.  
  
"SHE'S NOT DEAD!!" His hands hold on his face strengthened. His claws dug deep into his skin. And when he finally took his hands away it seemed like he was crying tears. Tears of blood.  
  
"Quit shedding blood on my floor Inuyasha." Everyone stared at Kaede who was in the corner of the hut.  
  
"SHUTTUP BABA!!" Inuyasha stared murderously at her. Kaede, who was use to his rudeness, walked up towards him.  
  
"If you do not want to her about the way to bring Kagome back then kill yourself for all I care."  
  
"What!?" Shippo yelled. Everyone stared at Kaede.  
  
"Tell me baba!!! Tell me how!!" Inuyasha started shaking Kaede by her shoulders. The scratched on his face the he inflicted earlier have already disappeared. Not even a scar was left on his face.  
  
"Stop shaking me boy! If you don't want me dead you better stop!" Kaede yelled. Inuyasha let her go but still glared at her.  
  
"Please, Kaede-sama. Tell us how to bring Kagome back to the living." Miroku pleaded. They were now all sitting down near the fire.  
  
Kaede stared trough the flames toward Inuyasha. "There's a way but only Kikyo is able to do it."  
  
A/N Ya know I should end here but I'll be nice and write more. Just think of it as a gift for Christmas and for saying gomen for not writing for so long.  
  
"W-what?" Inuyasha stared on in disbelief.  
  
"Kaede-san, why is it only Kikyo able to bring Kagome-chan back?" Sango asked. Her hope of bringing Kagome back has just been squashed. Kikyo will never bring her reincarnation back, let alone her rival for Inuyasha's affections.  
  
"Kikyo was one of the greatest miko of all of Japan. And this is not a lie. Her power surpassed everyone. There were two miko who were able to do that spell and not die for the spell drains much of your spiritual powers. There was only one other that was able to perform that spell more than once with out dieing but they had died a long time ago." Kaede answered.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes became distant as he barely heard Keade's answer. There was only one thought that ran inside his mind, why Kikyo? Why do you have to be involved in this.  
  
This is end of chappie!! ^^ I'm so proud of myself! And can I PLEASE HAVE AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS??? PRETTY PLEASE WITH KAWAII CHIBI INUYASHA ON TOP??? 


	12. chapter 12

A/N HI!! I'M SO SORRY I COULDN'T UPDATE SOONER!! My stupid FREE Internet wouldn't let me get on cus I used to many hours. So I had to wait until NEXT MONTH!!! If that didn't happen I would've updated 2 weeks ago. -sigh- I HATE MY ELECTIVE!!!! Well I don't actually hate it. It's just so...BORING!!! There teaching me how to use my computer. I should done the website one. T.T oh wellz. And I also have to help a new student who doesn't speak English cuz I speak her language and I have to translate for her. Aren't I nice?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Dana (my muse if you forgotten about her) won't come back for a long while...like forever. T.T  
  
Tears Of Blood By Yukiko  
  
A dim golden light pierced through the leaves of the trees that scattered the forest. Their slender branches bended towards the earth as they felt the sudden weight of despair that emitted from the red clad youkai that leaped off them. On the lush grass that carpeted the forest ran a houshi following his companion above him.  
  
Miroku sighed. They have been traveling for a week now with no sign of the miko they seek. They had left Sango, Shippo along with Kirara at the village to protect Kagome's body if someone tries to destroy it.  
  
"Inuyasha! Let's stop for the day! Night will befall us soon!" Miroku yelled up towards his friend. Inuyasha turn his crimson eyes towards him and leapt off the branch he was on. Even though Miroku traveled with him for a week, Inuyasha's glance still sends him a chill up his spine.  
  
"Fine. Let's camp here then." Ever since his human side left him, Inuyasha has been somewhat more cooperative. They settled down in a clearing that was filled with nothing but the shadows of the trees. Miroku set off into the dense shrubbery looking for discarded branches while Inuyasha plopped himself down leaning on a tree.  
  
He gave a quiet sigh as he closed his eyes. Everything should have gotten easier after the tama disappeared but it seems it only got more complicated. Damn! If only Kagome didn't go and murder herself. Inuyasha opened his eyes only to show that it was overflowed with sadness. But it wasn't Kagome's fault was it? It was his. He made her believe that she should kill herself. If only he didn't yelled at her so much. She deserves so much more. She deserves someone other than a lowly individual like him.  
  
Inuyasha snapped out of his own musings when he heard the crackling of the fire. He lazily looked towards Miroku who was bent over the fire while feeding it with sticks. After a few minutes the fire was blazing. Miroku took out a pan from his bag and poured water from his water bottle, which came from Kagome's, time in it. He took out two cups of ramen and wait for the water to boil. Ramen. Kagome use to make ramen all the time. Inuyasha face cringed. The thought of Kagome tore a corner of his already shredded heart.  
  
An uncomfortable silence contaminated the air around the camp as Inuyasha and Miroku ate. Miroku finally broke the silence.  
  
"Inuyasha, as much as I want to revive Kagome, don't you think we should give up the search? It's been over a week now." Miroku said quietly.  
  
"NO! We're not giving up!!" Inuyasha growled as he bared his teeth.  
  
"But Inuyasha, even if we find her do you really think that Kikyo will actually bring Kagome-dono back?" Miroku said as he stared down at his ramen. Inuyasha grew quiet. He didn't even thought of that. Damn!  
  
"Gah! Of course she'll bring Kagome back!!" Inuyasha snarled though he doubted himself. Why does everything have to take the turn for the worse!?! Dammit kami-sama!!  
  
"Inuyasha..." Miroku said quietly. It pains him to see his friend like this. Miroku reach out to pat him on the shoulder, trying to comfort him. Inuyasha's eyes snapped towards him and pushed his hand away.  
  
"I don't need your damn pity!!! If you don't want to help then go back to the fucking village!!" Inuyasha ran out of the clearing into the dark void of trees. All Miroku saw was a red blur of Inuyasha's clothing. Miroku sighed and went back to eating his ramen yet, he doesn't feel that hungry anymore.  
  
Inuyasha face was twisted with anger as he bounded off the limbs of the tree. 'That bastard!! How dare he even doubt that we shall not bring Kagome back!!' Inuyasha thought. Flashes of green past by him as he raced through the forest. Branches that got in his way snapped like twigs though he didn't realize it. It seemed like Inuyasha was in his own world.  
  
He finally halted into a stop at the edge of a clear lake. Inuyasha plunged back into reality when he felt the biting cold wind nip his skin. 'Kagome' Inuyasha thought, 'We were also at a lake when I held her in her sleep.' The anger he felt has dissolved and was replaced with sadness once again.  
  
"Oh kami, Kagome. If you only knew how much I miss you. You were always there for me when I was down. It feels so weird now that you're not able to hold my hand when I need you the most." Inuyasha said quietly to no one but himself. He thought back to all the times they were together hunting for the shikon no tama.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Hey Inuyasha! Come down here!" Kagome called up to Inuyasha who sat defensively in a tree. Her hands were filled with fruits and vegetables.  
  
"Where you get all that food!?!" Inuyasha yelled back.  
  
"From the villagers. Come eat with me!" Kagome answered.  
  
"I know what your up to and I'm not falling for it!!"  
  
(change scene)  
  
"Cover yourself with this even if your disgusted by my blood." Inuyasha blushed as he handed to unclothed Kagome his blood stained haori.  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm never disgusted by your blood." Kagome said as she put it on. (This is from the manga vol.9. It appears a lot later in the TV show.)  
  
(change scene)  
  
"Kagome!! What happened!?" Inuyasha asked as he held Kagome's shoulders. They sat on the roots of the tree that makes your doubts and nightmare into an illusion.  
  
"Kikyo took the shikon shards." Kagome said quietly. Her eyes never met Inuyasha.  
  
"I know that!! I mean did she try to...to kill you?" Inuyasha stared at her intensely.  
  
"I can't tell you!! It feels like I'm tattling on her!!" Kagome yelled as tears started to form in her eyes. Inuyasha stared at her bewildered.  
  
"Kagome. Can you please be able to trust me more?" Inuyasha said softly. (this was from the manga)  
  
(change scene)  
  
"Do you think I care that I killed those bandits!?! Cus I don't give a damn!!" Inuyasha yelled as Kagome stared at him with pity.  
  
"Don't kid yourself." Kagome said softly. She went behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I understand."  
  
Inuyasha hand reached for one of hers. They stayed like that for a while.  
  
*End flashback*  
  
"Why can't it be like it use to?" Inuyasha sighed. 'Kagome. You knew me better than anyone else.'  
  
Inuyasha started walking towards the camp. His mind was calm and at peace. 'Maybe I should apologize to Miroku...if he hadn't left already.' Inuyasha suddenly smirked. ' Feh! He's so stubborn he wouldn't leave even if I threatened to cut off his hands and feet!' Inuyasha smiled as he tried to imagine a handless and footless Miroku.  
  
As he came towards the camp he stopped in shock. His eyes were wide as looked towards the scene. The fire was out and the rocks around it was scattered. Footprints were everywhere showing there was a struggle. The bag Miroku had was in shreds. A tree has also been knocked down. Miroku probably used his kazaana but stopped before sucking up the tree. But what was worse was Miroku.  
  
Miroku laid unconscious on the cold barren dirt. His face was pale white. His eyes showed the same color for his violet irises rolled over. There was a huge rip on the left arm of his black Buddhist outfit where a gash was shone. His hand still held onto his staff.  
  
"What-what could of happened?" Inuyasha whispered. He walked closer towards his friend's motionless figure. He suddenly stopped when he saw writing on the ground next to Miroku's body. Inscribed in the dirt was a note from the one who raided the camp.  
  
Inuyasha, come meet me at once at the Goshinboku Tree. I have heard that you wished to speak to me. I have not meant to injure the monk but he stood in my way.  
  
Kikyo  
  
'Kikyo. So you know don't you, about Kagome?' Inuyasha picked up Miroku's limp body and bounded off towards the forest that was named after him. 


	13. chapter 13

A/N Hey!! Thank your to all u pplz who updated!!! I feel so loved!! ^^ I'm sooo close to 100 reviews!! WOOT!! Just 4 more!! The 100th reviewer will get...uh...A INUYASHA CLONE!!! And I'm trying to make money to go to this anime convention. If you got any ideas to help a hobo like me who can't get a job to make money please tell in your review. ^^;;  
  
ATTENTION: I AM LOOKING FOR OVER A HALF A YEAR NOW FOR AN AUTHOR NAME AME TENSHI(yes it sad I've been looking for a year) IF YOU KNOW THEIR FANFIC, NO MORE HOPE, OR IF YOU KNOW IF THEY CHANGED THEIR PEN NAME PLEASE TELL ME!!! I was thinking back to all the fanfics I've read and I remembered that one but I can't find it no more!!! I looked in search and the directory but still can't find it!!!  
  
Tears of Blood By Darkness Flames aka Yukiko  
  
"Kaede!" Inuyasha hollered as he slid to a stop. Droplets of sweat fell from his face and his quick panting showed that he was obviously fatigued. Miroku's figure, which is still missing life, laid still Inuyasha hunched back.  
  
"What is the matter that you need to be yelling so much?" Kaede said a bit irritated as she stepped out of her feeble hut into the heated sun. Her eyes widened when she laid eyes on Miroku. Though Inuyasha was able to stop most of the bleeding, the rags he used as bandages seemed like they were doused in blood.  
  
"Inuyasha! What happened!? What kind youkai can inflict such deep injuries on the houshi? I doubt that you two were not able to fend off these youkai around here. And even if he was alone, Miroku-sama should probably be able to defend himself!" Kaede quickly assisted Inuyasha pulling the ragged houshi into the wooden hut. A thin trail of blood was left behind them.  
  
"No youkai did this Kaede-baba. The one who attacked Miroku was Kikyou." Kaede suddenly stopped from unwrapping the soiled bandages when the name reached her ear.  
  
"K-Kikyou? My sister?" Kaede slowly said, "So you did find her, did you not? I wouldn't think that you would've battled her. And if you did I wouldn't think that you two would get this injured."  
  
"I wasn't there. I had left for a walk when she came into our camp." Inuyasha said quietly. By now he had regained the strength he lost carrying Miroku through the rugged terrain. He quickly explained the happenings in the past few hours.  
  
"I see." Kaede said to no one but her self. She turned to face Inuyasha, "Then you better go a meet my sister. I will be able to manage to take care of the houshi by myself." Inuyasha nodded his head before he bound off towards the edge of the crowded forest.  
  
Inuyasha bounded in great leaps as he headed towards the grounds where he first met Kagome. His heart clenched as he found his thoughts wandering to her. Still deep within in him, he believes she's still alive, somewhere. How can someone so full of life and love one day just die? Inuyasha's face turned into a scowl. 'I won't believe it!' he thought. Just before he reached the old tree that held so many memories, he made a promise to himself. 'Kagome, no matter what, I will bring you back to life.'  
  
A woman stood there wearing the traditional miko garb that was a white kimono with red hakama. Her light pale skin contrasted deeply from the darkness of the rough tree bark of the Goshinboku, which she stood next to. Anyone would've thought she was a goddess from the heavens, until they looked at her eyes. Those cold, impassive eyes that can bring chills down anyone's spine. There stood the legendary miko herself, Kikyou.  
  
"So Inuyasha, I see you finally come. That is good." Kikyou smiled though it seemed fake. It held no trace of happiness within it.  
  
"You know about what happened to Kagome don't you?" Inuyasha said as he walked towards her. He stood in front of her. His eyes never left her unaffected face.  
  
"Yes." Was all she said.  
  
"Then you must know that I have been seeking you!" Inuyasha voice rose, his anxiety getting the better of him.  
  
"Yes. Sadly I do." Kikyou sighed with little to no grief, "If only you came looking for me to finally join me in Hell where we can rejoice in our love for eternity."  
  
"Joining you in Hell is a road I cannot tread yet." Inuyasha bent his head down in guilt. His red demonic eyes revealed all trace of emotion that he didn't even bother to hide. Inuyasha went on, "So will you help me?" He did not try to hide the pleading in his voice as his eyes showed worry and fear.  
  
"Hahahaha!!" Kikyou laughed a hollow laugh, "Why should I help my rival for your affections?!" Inuyasha expected this but still cringed when he heard her answer escaped her lips.  
  
"Please Kikyou!" Inuyasha begged. "Please! I'll...I'll do anything!!"  
  
"Do you love this...this copy of mine so much that you now lay before me begging?! Giving away your self respect so easily?! Will you truly risk anything for that...that reincarnation's sake?!" Kikyou said in slight disbelief.  
  
"Yes," he said, his voice unwavering. His eyes were like a storybook to his soul. He was determined. A sudden gust of wind came blowing a draft of silence upon them. Kikyou stood there thinking of the offer she had received while Inuyasha was on his knees, head bent, and shoulders slumped, waiting for her answer.  
  
Inuyasha had just let go of his dignity and pride. He sat there on the dusty ground floor. His heart was now in possession of the woman before him. 'As long as Kagome gets to live, I'll be happy.' Inuyasha said in his mind.  
  
"Very well, Inuyasha," Kikyou said, "I will let your precious Kagome walk on this very earth once again." Inuyasha's face stared at her. His eyes were wide. Did she just say she would help him?  
  
"On one condition." Kikyou said staring down at him.  
  
"What is it?" Inuyasha was almost afraid to ask.  
  
"You shall accompany me to Hell where we can once again be together where here on this earth we cannot." Kikyou said with a satisfied smirk, "If you do that then I shall revive my reincarnation."  
  
G-go to hell? Inuyasha mind whirled with doubts. 'Should I or should I not? What will Kagome think? Even if she is revived I won't be able to see her.' Inuyasha suddenly scowled. 'Why do I have all these doubts!? I promised that I would bring Kagome back to life no matter what! I will do whatever it takes to bring Kagome back!!'  
  
"So what is your final answer, Inuyasha?" Kikyou said impatiently.  
  
"Yes, I will go with you." Inuyasha announce standing up facing the miko. Kikyou smirked.  
  
"Good." 


	14. chapter 14

A/N: Woohoo!! I HIT 100!!! OH YEAH!!! THANK YOU MR. P COAT!!! –infuses him with Inu-chan's DNA- He didn't want an Inuyasha clone cus he was...well...a guy. ;;; Hey, if Mr. P Coat is infuse with Inuyasha's DNA does that me he looks like Inuyasha!?! –drools-  
  
Tears Of Blood By Darkness Flames  
  
A shadowed figure dressed in houshi robes stirred from his almost death like state. His eyes, still heavy with sleep, slowly opened to see a dark wood ceiling. 'Dark wood ceiling?' Miroku thought, 'Wasn't I in the clearing of a forest moments before?' Suddenly the memories flashed before his eyes. "Kikyou! Where is Inuyasha!?! She has come to drag him to hell!" Miroku screamed. He sat straight up on his futon. His eyes were wide and distressed. A sudden wave of wooziness overcame him like a typhoon.  
  
"Houshi-sama! Calm down!" Sango pleaded. She and Shippou have just come back from a neighboring village that had trouble with minor weasel youkai. Kaede had already explained to her what the hanyou had said and left the houshi in her care.  
  
"You must not move yet or your wound shall reopen!" Sango said fiercely which betrayed her movement's, which were gentle as she pushed him back down on to the futon, "Do you know how long it took Kaede-baba and I to stop the bleeding? It flowed like a river!"  
  
"Yeah! This hut reeks of your dried blood! I could barely stand to be in here without being overpowered by the stench!" Shippou complained as he came out of the corner. His little kitsune paws still covered his sensitive fox-like nose.  
  
"Where is Inuyasha?" Miroku asked while he obeyed Sango orders and laid on the futon. His mind still swam with the thoughts of the soul eating miko suddenly attacking him.  
  
"He has gone to speak with Kikyou." Sango's voice was drowning in malice as she spit out the miko's name.  
  
"What!? Is Inuyasha that much of a fool!?" Miroku yelled. He tried to sit up but was immediately pushed back down.  
  
"Stop moving! If I didn't know better I would think you want to die! You lost too much blood already!" Sango yelled.  
  
"Fine." Miroku stopped his struggle to walk on the ground once again and laid still.  
  
"Now tell what happened between you and Kikyou." Sango said quietly. Miroku let out a sigh and began his story.  
  
"I was eating my dinner after the fight Inuyasha and I got in. He ran off into the forest. I was just finishing putting away all the supplies when I heard a rustle of trees. Thinking it was only Inuyasha coming back I paid it no head. All of a sudden I felt the cold metal of the tip of an arrow next to my throat."  
  
"You mean she tried to kill you!?" Shippou exclaimed. His eyes were wide.  
  
"How you think I got this wound!?" Miroku said dryly as he pointed to his left arm, "Anyway, on with the story. She said menacingly towards me, "Where is Inuyasha?" When I told her I didn't know she pointed the arrow closer to me until it draw blood. She asked me again but I didn't answer. I suddenly yelled that I saw Inuyasha flying from the treetops. When she looked up I took the chance when she was most vulnerable and elbowed her in the stomach. She took it by surprise and let go of the arrow. I quickly ran to pick up my staff and was about to hit her with it when she shot and arrow at me. I barely missed it. We went on like that for quite awhile. I finally used my kazaana. I almost got her when she yelled; "I you ever want to see Kagome alive again you better not suck me in! I'm the only one who is able to bring her back!" I quickly stopped my tirade. At that point she shot an arrow hitting right into my arm. When I fell to the earthen floor she came and kicked me in the head, which rendered my unconscious. The last thing I saw was her scratching a message onto the earthen floor with her arrow. And the next thing I know I was in this hut."  
  
"Damn that bitch Kikyou!" Sango growled. Her eyes burned with anger, "She always ruined our lives! She's not even supposed to be in this world!"  
  
"I just hope Inuyasha is okay. We don't know what Kikyou might due to him!!" Shippou said sadly. Everyone nodded agreeing to what the little kitsune cub said.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Kikyou stood in the middle of a clearing with Inuyasha at her side. Her hair started to flow around her like there was an invisible wind. A light pink aura enveloped her body. Her eye's started to dull turning into a light brown color. "Inuyasha! Get away from the clearing if you do not want to be purified!" Kikyou hollered into the air.  
  
Inuyasha quickly ran to the edge where the trees and the grass join together once again. An impassive masked his face as he stared on.  
  
Kikyou made slight movements with her hands until Kagome's perfectly preserved body slowly came into view in front of her. Kagome's eyes were closed and she wore a miko garment for her own clothes were defiled with blood. It only seemed that she was peacefully sleeping except she was never to awake until now.  
  
The incarnation quickly murmured the mantra to bring back the dead. Her eyes were still open wide as she stared beyond the line of life and death. The mantra turn from a whisper to a voice that cloaked the whole forest.  
  
With the power within  
  
I call upon thee Who can defy life and death! Show us your power Free this soul That is condemned to this demise! Let her breathe the air That you cherish so much And walk the soil you treasure! Restore her life and let her live one again! By the power within thee I pledge thy self to darkness!  
  
Kagome's lifeless body lifted into the air by an undetectable force. The aura that emitted from Kikyou cloaked her as well. Her hair flowed around her like she was in water. Her garments danced around her body towards an unknown beat. Her chest slowly heaved as she took quick breaths of air. The death like white of her skin altered to the peach color of life. Pink rose back into her cheeks, as her lips became once again pale pink roses.  
  
Suddenly the light emanating from the two miko flew around Inuyasha in orbs. He stared at them in awe as the lit up his face. The orbs circled him gained speed and soon seem like one solid object containing the youkai. In a blink of an eye the light absorbed into his body. Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprised as he felt something leave him. Out of his mouth floated a slender wisp of smoke. Out with the smoke can his energy as he felt his demonic powers descend. His eyes once again took the shade of molten amber. Two violet stripes that marred his face were erased. His claws shortened. He was now the regular hanyou.  
  
The wisp of light flew back into Kagome entering in her mouth. Her hands started twitching as it stretched from not moving for such a long time. Her eyes slowly opened as she looked out through her long eyelashes. Her body slowly floated down until it touched the dark green grass. Her eyes did not have that distant look of death no longer but stared curiously at the surroundings.  
  
Silence engulfed the plain until finally Kagome spoke.  
  
"Wh-where am I?" She said stuttering. Her eyes were wide with astonishment as she stared at the tall looming trees and flourishing grass and flowers around her. Then she spotted where a vast amount of aura was coming from. Her eyes widened more as she stared stunned at who it came from. "Kikyou."  
  
"Kagome." She turned around to where she heard her name. There standing at the edge of the clearing was Inuyasha looking back at her. His face showed the same emotions that covered her face.  
  
"In-Inuyasha?" Kagome slowly spoke scared that it was all a perfect dream. When he did not disappear she knew that it was not. "How can this be? Didn't I die?" She said as she stared at her hands. Her hands slowly went up to touch her face. She felt smooth satin skin under her fingertips. When she looked up she saw amber eyes staring at her. Kagome let out a quick gasp and backed away.  
  
"This can't be happening! It can't! It has to be a dream!" Kagome screamed. Her eyes closed shut as she shook her head from side to side.  
  
"Kagome! This is not a dream!" Inuyasha said as she held her shoulders.  
  
"You don't get it Inuyasha! I'm supposed to be dead! And you're suppose to become a full blooded youkai!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Kagome! Don't you get it? I don't want to become a youkai if it means that you must die!" Inuyasha said as he shook her shoulders. Kagome screaming suddenly stopped as she stared at him amazed. They stood that way for what seemed like eternity only to find out were only a few moments. Inuyasha suddenly smiled his signature smirk. Kagome cracked a small smile as well.  
  
"This is very touching and all but I'm afraid it won't last very long." Heads turned to stare at the one who spoke, "Have you forgotten already the deal we made, Inuyasha? I bring my reincarnation back to life and you come to hell with me."  
  
Kagome stared at her in fear. She slowly turned to Inuyasha only to see that what Kikyou said was the truth.  
  
"No. No!" Kagome screamed once again, "Inuyasha you jerk! How do you expect me to live once your dead! The only reason I ever killed myself was for you to be happy!" Kagome stood up yelling at the top of her lungs. Her eyes seem to turn liquid as tears rolled down, staining her face. Inuyasha only stared astonished.  
  
"What are you talking about!? The only reason I going to hell with Kikyou is to know that you're alive and happy!" Inuyasha stood up as well as the two glared at each other.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kikyou yelled, "It seems that you have not yet cut all ties with the people in this world. I will give you three days to do that! Besides, I do not yet have enough strength to open yet another tunnel to hell." With those words her shinidamachu carried her off into the sky.  
  
"Three days," Inuyasha whispered, "I have only three days to live." The two slowly walked back to Kaede's village. Neither one spoke a word for no words can ever express the remorse that fills their heart. 


	15. chapter 15

A/N: Gomen nasai minna-san! Writer's block was being a bitch. –sigh- I just don't know how to start it!!! I'm sooo sorry!! Gomen!!!! Life has been kinda hectic. With hospital bills and shit. School just started too...grrr....evil school....And my cousin cleared everything off my computer!!!But I have not forgotten about this story!! And for some peoples...I'M NOT DEAD YET!!! Anywho, on with the story.

Tears of Blood

By Darkness Flames

The pounding rays of the sun beat down on the villagers as they tirelessly worked the fields. Kagome along with other women from the village were down at the wide, graceful river carrying straw baskets filled with soiled clothing. Shouts and laughter of small children were heard in the background as they quickly sprinted around the hills and playing with small toys.

Kagome sat at the bank of the river slowly submerging the miko clothes that Kaede had graciously let her borrow. Her hands seemed to move with its own rhythmic pattern as her eyes were covered in a far away daze. 'It has been two days already since the incident.' Kagome unconsciously cringed at the thought. ' I just don't know what do anymore!'

A sudden, small gasp escaped her when she felt a warm weight fell upon her shoulder. Her head turned only to see burnt golden eyes staring intently at her. They stayed like that for a while, only staring at each other neither knowing what to do. Finally words floated out of the lips of Inuyasha.

"Kagome, we need to talk." He simultaneously pulled at her arm, dragging her onto her feet. His eyes widened in surprise as he felt her arm being rapidly jerked away from his grasp.

"Inuyasha! Can't you see I'm busy!?" Kagome glared at him. It seems her comment had spiked his anger as a discontented growl left his mouth.

"That's the same thing you said last time I tried to talk to you, dammit!" He growled once again took her arm into his grasp. For the past two days it seemed she was avoiding him at any means possible, busying herself with any task she can find. Kagome tried once again to free herself but to no avail. The two stood rooted to earth each glaring daggers at each other.

"I have to finish washing these clothes!"

"You can do them later!" The pair never budged from their position as they relentlessly stared down the other. Neither of them was aware of the numerous pairs of eyes that belonged to village women at the riverbank watching them as if watching a kabuki.

Kagome felt sudden tapping on her shoulder as she quickly spun around, getting out of Inuyasha's grip to see one of the village women standing behind her. She stared at her shyly as she said in a quiet voice, "Kagome-sama, I would gladly wash the garments for you if you have not the time to do them yourself."

Kagome stared at her stunned for a while until she finally spoke with a smile, "Oh no! That's alright I'll do it myself-"

"Grrr! She said she'll wash the damn clothes so come with me!" Inuyasha growled in deep frustration. His hand once again grasped her arm and pulled her towards the forest that belonged to him. Kagome tried to break free but the strong hold on her arm just tightened all the more. With sudden defeat she tried to match the speed of the hanyou and his demonic powers as she yelled back to the villager, "Thank you! I promise I'll do something to repay you!!"

After what seems like an eternity of Kagome's dark glares slowly burning holes into Inuyasha's back, they had finally reached his destination, the Goshinboku. Inuyasha's grasp finally loosened as Kagome quickly pulled her hand away. A draft of wind blew in bringing silence with it as well. Neither knew what to say or how to start. They knew the time would come when they would finally face this dilemma that forever haunted them, though they tried to avoid it as much as possible.

Inuyasha nervously cleared his throat a looked towards Kagome. Her gaze was directed towards the ground as she made small circular movements with her foot. With a sigh, Inuyasha said, "Kagome, look at me." Her head did not move as she still stared down at the forest floor. With annoyance at her lack to face the problem, he snapped at her, "Kagome, look at me now! Don't you give a damn that I'm gonna die!?! Don't you even care that I'm doing this for you!?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened as they were abruptly met with Kagome's. A slow stream of tears steadily marred her face. "Inuyasha you fool!!" ­­­­

"Wha?" His voice left his mouth as Inuyasha stared at her blankly, amazed at the sudden show of emotion. Silence once again burdened them as Kagome's head fell.

Long, dreadful moments passed by until she finally spoke, "Just forget it Inuyasha. Forget I ever said anything." Her feet started moving, gradually dragging her in the direction of the village. Kagome suddenly jerked to a stop when a clawed hand rested firmly on her shoulder but she made no attempt to pull away.

"Kagome..." Kagome's head stared at her feet with a sad blank stare. Her eyes slowly moved to stare at the hand placed on her shoulder.

"Inuyasha, are you truly happy with your decision?" Now Inuyasha's eyes too stared at the rough dirt earth. Kagome spoke, "Do you really want to die with Kikyou?"

His molten amber eyes caught Kagome's as they stared directly at each other. "As long as you're alive and happy Kagome, I'll be happy."

Kagome let out a soft pained laugh, "You really are a fool, aren't you Inuyasha?" Inuyasha said nothing to the statement as Kagome went on, "How do you truly expect me to be happy without you around?" When no answer was spoken, Kagome turned around and faced him. She gave him a sad smile and said, "Do you know why I killed myself that time? It was for you! I wanted you to be happy even if it means that I have to sacrifice myself."

"Kagome, now you're the one acting like a fool." Inuyasha tried to put on his signature arrogant smirk, but it had something that just didn't look right, maybe because of the way his eyes seemed like liquid and had no hints of joy. "You say you can't live without me, then how do you expect me to live without you? Didn't I say that I needed you?" How could she forget? That was one of the few times that she felt hope, that maybe a miracle will happen and somehow, they could actually live their lives together, but...she knew all too well now that the hope was fake. Maybe it would've been better to live in that false hope than face the pain of reality.

Kagome finally spoke, "Of course I remember Inuyasha." And with a sudden tint of blush on her face she spoke with eyes of happiness for once, "Those were the times that I wouldn't want to be anywhere else but by your side. I " Sudden a wave of bitterness swept over her entire body and the center of her heart felt sore with a throbbing pain. The cheerfulness engraved in her eyes shattered into that of hidden anguish. She remembered how that one person, so easily took that happiness away. Only that one person was able to warps her dreams into nightmares. The reason why her pillow feels her tears splashing on its surface was because of that one person, Kikyou. Suddenly she just couldn't hold it in any longer. The hatred and envy she possessed against her incarnation that she tried so long to restrain flared. No matter how much she tried to convince herself that she did not feel any loathing against that particular miko she knew that it was slowly devouring her very soul.

"Why must you always go back to her!?!" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha took an unconscious step back at the sudden outburst. Tears once again stained her face. Her hands clenched into fists as she kept screaming, "Why is it that every time you catch her scent you run straight to her?! You forget everything! You forget your duties, you forget the Shikon no Tama, you forget me..." Kagome stopped as she hastily caught her breath. Anger still smoldered in her eyes. "How am I ever supposed to believe you when you say you need me?! You were never there when I needed you!! You just don't understand how much I hurts when I know you left to see her!? Do you know how my heart aches!?! Do you know how many time my soul wrenches knowing that you're with her!?! I hate her!! I hate her!!! I HATE KIKYOU!!!!" Her hands suddenly shot to her mouth as the realization of what she had just said dawned on her. Her eyes widened in surprise, in self-loathing, and possibly fear. Fear that her true emotions just came out. The emotion she tried to vanquish for so long. Her knees suddenly went weak as she slid to the ground, her hands still clasped over her mouth. Blood slowly traveled down her chin caused of how hard she bitten her lip.

All those things she stated were slowly incised into Inuyasha's soul. He cringed at the twisting of his heart. It felt like he himself would collapse to the ground knowing that it was he who caused her such pain.

Kagome's hands slowly left her lips and entangled themselves into the mass of raven dark hair. Her eyes stared towards the ground, still wide. The hands around her head tightened. Her whole body shook feverishly. As Kagome spoke her voice quivered tremendously. "I'm...I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean it! Oh Kami. I'm sorry!!"

"Kagome..." Inuyasha gently gripped her arm and pulled her up.

"Inuyasha I'm sorry!! Oh Kami, oh Kami!" Her tears dotted the dry earth as she screamed a mantra of apologies. Inuyasha hands clasped her shoulders trying to stop her violent shaking.

"Kagome, Kagome come on. It's okay." Inuyasha tried pitifully to console her but it was not able to break the bulwark of screams of regrets.

"No, it isn't!! I'm sorry Inuyasha!!! I'm so sorry!! I don't want to hate her, I don't!! Oh Kami-sama!!" Her knuckles slowly turned a pallor of white as she gripped her head harder. Her eyes were red from the tears that carved rivers into her face.

Her eyes suddenly widened more if it was possible. Her screams were diminished and no new tears were shed. He no longer shaking body stood still in shock at the embrace of Inuyasha. His arms tightened around her fragile form as he buried his nose in her hair taking in her fragrant scent. Kagome head hesitantly rested on his chest. Time stopped moving, just for them. Inuyasha reluctantly spoke.

"Kagome I should be the one that is sorry." Kagome mouth opened in protest but Inuyasha went on. "I was the one who hurt you. I was the one who fueled your hate for Kikyou. It's not your fault so please, don't blame yourself." Inuyasha grip tighten around her as he said, "You have to understand. Kagome, I owe my life to her. She... She was the first one who actually...Partly understood me. And after she sealed me to the Goshinboku, she herself died so she could follow me in death. I'm sorry, Kagome. I never meant to get you involved in this." Inuyasha's head lifted to stare into Kagome's eyes, which could only stared back at him. A genuine smile graced his face as Inuyasha said, "But I will never regret meeting you." His hand reached up to rest on her cheek.

Kagome's eyes widened as she saw Inuyasha's face coming closer until she could you his hot breath on her cheek. His lips slowly touched hers in a sweet gentle kiss. Kagome's eyes slowly closed as she kissed him back. Her arms slowly wrapped around his neck as she leaned in closer. Inuyasha's arms tightened around her body, never wanting to let go. And the two stayed like that for what seemed like forever under the Goshinboku. The same place where they first met.

One thought ran through Kagome's head, 'Inuyasha, I understand. But why does it have to end this way?'


	16. chapter 16

A/N: Gomen nasai minna-san! I'm soo sorry I haven't written for such a long time! Writers block just wouldn't go away and I'm soo sorry!

Disclaimer: You people should've of figure this out by now…

Tears of Blood

By Darkness Flames

Penetrating rays from the sun burned hey eyelids as Kagome woke up. She futilely tried to stifle the yawn that emitted from her throat while stretching her sore limbs. Her eyes slowly scanned the room. Everyone is still drifting in their dreams. It must be early Kagome thought. Her eyes landed on one corner of the hut. Her eyes blinked twice before noticing a certain hanyou was gone.

"Inuyasha" Her voice squeaked as she spoke softly. Her eyes suddenly widened. Today's the third day! Kagome jolted from her futon not caring if the noise awakened anyone. Still clad in her pajamas, her shoeless feet bounded towards the forest. She did not even hear the voice of a young kitsune screaming for her to stop.

Small stones and sharp twigs nicked her feet but it was not evident to her. Her arms pushed branches out of her path she made. Her mind was forever alert. Her thoughts were urgent. Oh Kami! Please don't go Inuyasha! Please! Not yet!

Many times she stumbled, her pajamas turning the color of dirt. Her breathing became ragged and her legs soon ached with the need to rest. Kagome only ran faster, her face etched with anger, pain, and fear.

-back at the hut-

Shippou ran through the hut shaking shoulders and screaming for everyone to wake up.

Sango groggily answered the young kitsune's pleas. "Shippou-chan, it's early in the morning. Can we get at least some rest?"

"Indeed Shippou. I'm tired, we all are." Miroku joined in.

"But Kagome ran off!"

"That is nothing to worry about. She is probably only going for a nice walk." Miroku said already getting ready for more sleep.

"But Inuyasha's in the forest!"

"Maybe Kagome ran off the find him then." Sango said following Miroku's example.

"But Inuyasha told me not to let Kagome into the forest or she will get hurt!"

"What!?!" Both jerked from their futon.

"Shippou, when has Inuyasha told you this?"

"Last night when you were all asleep."

-Flashback-

Shippou felt something nudge him from behind but thought nothing of it. Probably some animal that got in. The nudging persisted which made a very agitated Shippou. What ever animal that is not letting me sleep is soon to be my breakfast Shippou thought. He quickly sat up and was about to pounce when a clawed hand grabbed his tail. A loud cry was about to vibrate from his throat when another hand clasped onto his mouth. Shippou's large eyes stared up to meet those of Inuyasha's. Inuyasha's hands slowly left the young kitsune's mouth as he dragged the child outside.

Once outside Shippou's anger became known to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha! Why did you drag me out here in the middle of the night!? It's freezing! I want to go back to bed!"

"Shut up brat! I have to tell you something." Inuyasha spoke in a hushed tone.

"What you have to say can wait until tomorrow morning!"

"Grrr. No it can't!" Inuyasha growled as he lifted the kitsune so they would stare eye to eye, "Listen here. If Kagome wakes up in the morning and finds that I am gone and she runs after me, stop her at all costs! Do you understand?"

Not a word escaped the kitsune. With anger Inuyasha shook him repeating his question harshly, "Do you understand!?"

A small nod came from Shippou which satisfied Inuyasha. He dropped Shippou onto the ground and was about to go back in when Shippou stopped him.

"Inuyasha!"

"What brat?"

"Why do I have to stop Kagome?"

With a sigh Inuyasha directed his eyes towards the forest, "If you don't then I cannot promise that you'll see Kagome the next day." Inuyasha silently walked back into the hut.

Shippou, wide eyed, did not respond for a while but finally headed back in. He stared at the corner to see that Inuyasha was already asleep.

-End Flashback-

"So that's why we have to go stop her!" Shippou said once finished explaining his tale. By now everyone was fully awake and quite distressed.

"Did Inuyasha explain what might happen to Kagome-san?" Miroku asked.

"No, all he said was she was going to get hurt!" Shippou said all the while jumping around the hut with a mask of fear plastered onto his face, "We have to stop her now!"

"Shippou-chan is right. We have to stop her immediately. We do not know what the threat is, but I'm pretty sure that it involves Kikyou." Sango spoke as she stood up from the floor already dressed in her taijiya garb. She picked up her hirakotsu and headed towards the door followed by Miroku with Shippou on her shoulder.

-Back to Kagome-

Her feet carried her closer and closer to her destination. Why am I even going towards the Goshinboku anyways? I don't even know if they're even there! These thoughts ran through her mind as she kept sprinting. No, they are there. I'm sure of it! Determination was shown upon her face as she kept on running.

Finally she reached the clearing where the Goshinboku rested. But it was not the tree that caught her attention; it was the two people standing next to it, Inuyasha and Kikyou. Kagome unconsciously took at step back, but she still held a determine look in her eyes.

"Kagome," Inuyasha head moved towards the side not daring to look into her eyes. He muttered underneath his breath, "Damn you Shippou! The brat can't do anything right."

Kikyou's emotions were much different than that of Inuyasha's. A slight smile danced upon her lips. "Kagome, how nice it is to see my reincarnation one last time." The smile changed into a smirk expressing victory. Her hand reached to hold Inuyasha's which hanged there limply.

Kagome's eyes narrowed but said nothing. Her attention moved from her incarnation to the hanyou she loved. Yes, that right. She loved Inuyasha. That was evident.

Her voice roared towards Inuyasha as she spoke, "Inuyasha! Were you planning to leave without telling me? Do you not even allow me the privilege to say good-bye?" She stopped momentarily to catch her breath, "Inuyasha, look at me! Look at me dammit!" Kagome's voice became tattered from the yelling as she breathed in quick pants.

"I'm sorry Kagome, but Inuyasha and I must leave now." Kikyou said as she gripped Inuyasha's hand. With her other hand she made quick symbols while muttering incoherent words. Suddenly a small ball of swirling black and purple appeared. It then burst into a giant hole large enough for humans to walk through comfortably.

Before stepping in Kikyou turned her head and stared directly at Kagome, "I always said that only one of us is fit to live. It seems that is you." A smile still graced her lips as she spoke but it was not one that is genuine. It was laced with malice and of arrogance.

Inuyasha too spoke thought he didn't turn around. "I did this for you. All of this is for you." As those words were said the two took their first step towards the portal that leads to Hell.

Kikyou suddenly jerked back in surprise. Her head swung around to see that Kagome grabbed her from behind as she took an arrow from her.

"What do you think you're doing!?"

"I won't let Inuyasha go! I won't let him be with someone who no longer holds feelings of love for him!"

"What the hell are you talking about!? I love Inuyasha! I was the one who showed him love when no one else did!"

"Yes and you were the one who also constantly broke his heart!"

"It was a misunderstanding! The bastard Naraku tricked us!"

"That shouldn't matter! If you truly loved him you wouldn't care! You would've done anything to make him happy! Yet once you were revived from the dead your only desire was to kill him!"

Kikyou fell silent. Her mind could find no remark to counter that of Kagome's. All she could do was glare. Her face was twisted with anger.

"You only want Inuyasha for yourself!" She barked.

Kagome only stared placidly at her, "No, the only thing I want if for Inuyasha to be happy. That's why I must stop him. I don't care if he never loves me the way I love him!" Kagome took the arrow in her hands and threw it towards the gateway of death. The arrow's glow grew stronger, tinting everything around it pink. It incised itself into the portal which started to warp violently. Its shape twisted abnormally as if being stretched in all directions.

"Noo!" Kikyou could only stare wide eyed in disbelief. The portal grew smaller and smaller until it was no more.

Kikyou body slumped towards the ground, her eyes still wide. "No, this can't be happening. No, no, NOO!!" Her body spun around so she was facing Kagome, "You! It's your fault! You did this!" Her body lunged towards her reincarnation landing them both on the ground. Her hands found their way to Kagome's throat as her nails squeezed her fragile throat leaving welts. Kagome's hands were gripping Kikyou's trying helplessly to get them off.

"You! You have to ruin everything! I hate you! Damn you!!! Damn you!!" Kikyou screamed as the last of her sanity left her. Blood start seeping down Kagome's throat but no cries of pain left her. She would not allow Kikyou that kind of satisfaction.

"Kikyou stop!" Inuyasha said as he tried to wrench the miko off Kagome.

"Shut up Inuyasha!" Her holy power suddenly exploded from her. Inuyasha flew back hitting a tree.

One of Kagome's hand left Kikyou's arm as it formed into a fist. She then forced it upon Kikyou's cheek causing her to let go of Kagome's throat. Kagome quickly shuffle away, her breathing came loudly. She suddenly gasped out in pain when Kikyou's foot hit her stomach. Her hands clutched her stomach, her breathing became more rapid.

"I'll kill you! You ruined our chance to be together in the afterlife! I'll destroy you so Inuyasha and I can be together in this life instead!" As those words escaped her lips she took out an arrow. Using her bow she directed the arrow towards Kagome's heart.

Kagome tried to move away but a single motion caused her to jerk in pain. Damn, she thought, who knew my life would end this way? I never even got a chance to say goodbye to everyone else... Kagome closed her eyes tightly and her teeth clenched. 5…4…3…2…1…

Nothing happened.

"I..nu..ya…sha…" Kagome's eyes snapped open at the sound of Kikyou's voice. Her mouth opened wide as if to gasp but she uttered no sound.

Kikyou laid there dead. Her blood spilled down from a wound on her back. Her eyes glazed over. Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha standing behind Kikyou. Blood slowly dripped from his claws, Kikyou's blood. His eyes were ones of sadness.

"Inuyasha," I whispered. I couldn't say anything else.

"It was for the best," Inuyasha said his eyes finally looked straight into mine, "I knew that was what I needed to do," His head lowered to the ground, "May she finally find true love and happiness." Inuyasha's eyes widened slightly as he saw to arms encircled him. He felt a pressure on his back and knew it was her head lying against it.

"Kagome."

"Hai, Inuyasha." Her arms grip grew stronger as she held him closer to her. Inuyasha's head lifted up to stare at the sky. The sun has finally risen. Birds flew in a flock through the beautifully painted sky.

"Maybe now I can let myself love again."

"Inuyasha! Kagome!"

They both turned around to see Miroku, Sango, and Shippou running towards them. All three of them were gasping for air.

"Where is the danger Inuyasha!" Sango yelled as she got into her battle stance, hirakotsu at hand.

"Yes, Inuyasha! What's going to harm Kagome-san?" Miroku too was ready to fight.

Inuyasha blinked once then twice. Kagome, still holding Inuyasha, started giggling.

"What the hell are you two talking about?"

"What do you mean what we're talking about!? You told me to stop Kagome from following you or she'd be in trouble!!" Shippou scream at Inuyasha. He was in hysterics.

"Well you're a little bit late, brat."

"WHAT!?" This all three joined in.

"What the hell you do you mean were late, Inuyasha!?" Sango screamed pointing her hirakotsu at him.

"I worried my head off for nothing!?" Shippou screamed as well. It seems like both of them were conjuring up a plan to annihilate a certain hanyou.

"Maybe we should leave the two alone…" Miroku said with a sly smirk.

"What?" Sango stared at the two and she smiled as well, "Hmm…yes you're right. These two lovebirds need some time alone. Come Shippou-chan, lets go back to the village."

"What!?! I'm not letting him off the hook so easily!" He was suddenly lifted up in the air by Miroku.

Dragging the kitsune along Miroku spoke, "Now you two just don't go too far. Not until you're married that is!" A giant grin was plastered on his face as he started to run.

"Damn you Miroku, you hentai!!" Inuyasha growled as he chased after him.

"Inuyasha!! Stop it!" Kagome yelled as she ran after them, "Grrr..Inuyasha, osuwari!!"

Owari

A/N: it's the end of the story! It seemed like it was so long ago since I first posted this story on So what do you think? I tried my best to finish it in time by Christmas.

And I would like to thank everyone for putting up with my terrible grammar. I will try to fix all of my grammar mistakes from the past chapters and hope it's a lot better as soon as possible!

MERI KURISMASU MINNA-SAN!!! HO HO HO!!


End file.
